


It's you | Dylmas Omegaverse

by Loveless223



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dylmas omegaverse, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Romeo and Juliet References, dylmas - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless223/pseuds/Loveless223
Summary: Alfas, betas, omegas.Thomas comprende perfectamente como funcionan las cosas en la sociedad, Thomas comprende perfectamente que su familia es de linaje alfa, todos han sido alfa, todos tendrían que ser alfas, todos excepto él.Genes recesivos  o no, le ha tocado ser lo que es. Ahora debe obedecer a su padre, unirse a un poderoso alfa y continuar con el imperio familiar.  Suena fácil ¿no? O al menos sonaba hasta que conoce al heredero de la familia enemiga de sus padres.Este es un fanfic del género Omegaverse, basado en gran parte en la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Si no te agrada el género, favor de abstenerte de leer.
Relationships: Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No haré una guía omegaverse, no cuando existen miles gracias a las cuales yo he basado este fanfic. Pueden encontrar una en Letras del Fanworld, que es prácticamente, en la que me basé para iniciar mi historia.
> 
> Primero y antes que nada, es mi primera incursión en el género. Como habrán notado y como yo misma lo he hecho, los fanfics de temática omegaverse en el fandom son escasos, así que armándome de valor aún con mi escaso conocimiento en el tema, me aventuré a escribir algo sobre ellos. 
> 
> Y en efecto, decidí combinarlo con una obra famosa y por demás, dramática y llena de romance. Solo estoy tomando las bases, la historia en general me pertenece a mí y a mi novia. 
> 
> No hay mucho que aclarar, salvo que no seré estrictamente apegada las reglas del omegaverse, ya que he querido crear mi propia versión de un Omega. 
> 
> Agradezco los vistos, los votos y comentarios, siempre son esas pocas personas que me siguen en el fandom las que motivan a continuar publicando mis ideas sobre estos dos. 

Alfas. Siempre ha estado rodeado de alfas. La poderosa sangre de los Sangster siempre ha llevado esa casta dentro de sus filas, incluso Ava había heredado la condición de su padre. Por muchas horas que pasara en las bibliotecas familiares, Thomas sabía que jamás encontraría a alguien como él dentro del enorme árbol genealógico de los suyos. Lo entendía perfectamente, más aun cuando su padre le observaba en silencio, obligándole a bajar la cabeza, a ser sumiso, a evitar mostrarse en público.   
¿Por qué tenía que heredar los genes de su madre? Adoraba a Tasha, en verdad la amaba, pero los genes de los Sangster siempre habían dominado, siempre ¿por qué él tenía que ser la excepción a tantas reglas de generaciones? 

Su padre lo había intentado todo: doctores, tratamientos, cientos de visitas a los hospitales, todas con la misma respuesta: omega, innegablemente omega. Había transcurrido su vida entera dentro de paredes blancas, a base de sustancias en pipetas, de líquidos experimentales que le habían hecho pasar los peores martirios que jamás hubiere imaginado. Probablemente había sido por ello que su primer celo fue la experiencia más dolorosa de su vida. Lo recordaba perfecto, recordaba como sentía su cuerpo arder, como su estómago se revolvía, como se agujero palpitaba al tiempo que su cabeza se derretía y pensaba en una sola cosa: un alfa. Los médicos habían dicho que era consecuencia de los tratamientos, que su primer ciclo había sumamente intenso por ese simple hecho. Bastó aquello para que su padre tomara otra vía: los supresores.

Su vida se construyó a base de eso tras su primer ciclo de celo. Los tomaba religiosamente, sin saltarse ni uno solo, sintiéndose tan débil, confundido. El aroma de los alfas dejó de interesarle, él mismo dejó de percibir la propia esencia que lo caracterizaba. El deseo sexual se esfumó, los celos pasaron a ser un vago recuerdo, hasta ese día. 

El aroma que desprendía le hipnotizó. Era una mezcla de dulce, amargo y algo que jamás había olido antes. Sus rubios cabellos caían en ondas sobre sus pequeños hombros, era alta, esbelta, llevaba los labios de color rojo. Era una alfa, una hembra inglesa que lo envolvió desde el primer instante. Por primera vez en toda su vida, desobedeció a su padre y dejó de ingerir los supresores. Quería oler para ella, quería que ella se impregnara de él, que lo marcara, que lo eligiera: grave error. 

El celo llegó como un remolino. Si su primer celo en solitario había sido doloroso, este no se podía comparar con ello. La llamó, dentro de su miseria clamó el nombre de la alfa que le había prendado: la necesitaba. Sogas, una cama y una inyección de emergencia. El líquido le quemó las venas, sintió sus entrañas contraerse, si la necesidad durante su ciclo había sido dolorosa, no podía compararse en nada con el maldito líquido. Perdió el conocimiento las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas. Cuando abrió los ojos, su madre estaba ahí, a su lado, observándole con grandes ojos encharcados y comprensivos. Fue una plática de horas. 

Tasha le explicó de manera atenta, le habló de los celos, de los alfas, de la plática que había escuchado cientos de veces de sus profesores particulares. La diferencia en esta ocasión, fue que su madre le pidió continuar con el tratamiento de los supresores. Ella entendía perfectamente el efecto que la ingesta constante de los mismos podría continuar ocasionando en él, pero también entendía que su hijo estaría a salvo mientras se mantuviese en el ritmo de la rutina. No tenía que transformarse en un ser hambriento de sexo, no tendría que usar protectores para el cuello, no tendría que atravesar nunca más el doloroso proceso de ser rechazado o no deseado por el alfa elegido. 

Thomas aceptó continuar con ello, aún en su miseria, aun en su propia negación, aceptó el volver a la rutina, a las pastillas, a su vida. 

Cuando alcanzó los veintiuno, su padre finalmente comenzó a involucrarlo en su vida, en los negocios familiares. A ese punto llevaba tantos años bajo el riguroso tratamiento, que a los ojos de los demás, pasaba como un beta de aroma dulce, escaso.   
El imperio Sangster, las empresas financieras que dominaban una parte de la ciudad. Comenzó a involucrarse, a conocer el extraño mundo de la clase de elite. Escuchó con atención cuando su padre le habló de sus competidores, de la empresa rival: la corporación O'Brien. La familia de alfas dominaba el otro lado de la ciudad, y siempre habían intentado derribarse la una con la otra. Era una pelea de titanes, de negocios, de estrategias. Entendió la probable razón por la que su padre se había esforzado en mantener su condición en secreto, incluso la razón por la que Ava era quien había ocupado el lugar que le pertenecía a él como primogénito. Todo se reducía a una lucha de poderes, de dinero, de alguna manera agradecía a su condición omega por ser alejado de tan banal pelea. 

Él no ocuparía un puesto en la empresa, él no sería alguien importante, pasaría desapercibido, sería un omega más sin unir. Solo eso, solo quería eso, solo deseaba eso. Probablemente habría agradecido a su padre toda la vida de torturas si hubiese cumplido su único deseo, pero todo ello cambió el día en que conoció a Ki. Era un buen alfa, amable, servicial, el mejor empleado de la compañía de su padre. Un descendiente de una poderosa familia cuya casta había pertenecido enteramente a alfas. Sus genes predominarían, su descendencia sería pura, traería honor a su familia de nueva cuenta, o al menos aquellas habían sido las palabras de su padre cuando la orden de unirse a él en su siguiente celo había sido dada. 

Prometido. La palabra le sonaba irreal, ilógica. Si bien Ki era una persona agradable con un aroma fuerte y definido, no era la persona que él hubiese elegido para pasar el resto de sus días. Pero no podía desobedecer, su padre había sido claro, incluso había utilizado la voz para con él. Los supresores desaparecieron después de ello. Volvió a ser visible como omega, el aroma dulce que desprendía logró llamar la atención de más de uno, pero su padre siempre se aseguró de que Thomas oliera a su futuro consorte, que aunque no existiera marca de por medio, cualquiera que percibiera la mezcla de chocolate, vainilla y panqueques, también pudiese sentir el aroma café, a Ki. 

No importaba. Cuando su celo llegara estaría tan hambriento de sexo que no le interesaría si era Ki o alguien más, se uniría a él sin reproches, sin negativas. Ki lo mordería, y él tomaría su nudo. Tendrían hijos, hermosos hijos alfas. Todo volvería a la normalidad, él podría continuar dentro de la empresa de su padre y no tendría que volver a tomar supresores. Sería un omega, un omega marcado para siempre. Era un plan, uno aceptable. Si bien no deseaba ser el maldito y típico omega sumiso, le bastaba con saber que tras darle herederos a su padre, él podría vivir como mejor le pareciera. Era un trato justo, él sería libre, dentro de un par de años dejaría de vivir subyugado por su padre. 

Dos meses. Tenía dos meses para acostumbrarse a Ki, para grabarse el aroma fuerte que él desprendía, el mismo que de vez en cuando, lograba arrancarle una sonrisa, pero que no lograba envolverle como suponía, debía hacerlo. Le echaba la culpa al largo periodo que vivió bajo la influencia de los supresores, el instinto básico de omega no debía fallar, no cuando se trataba de un excelente espécimen como Ki. 

Pero sus deseos no importaban, sus dudas quedaban descartadas cuando su padre hablaba, ordenaba. Probablemente era por ello que aquella estúpida fiesta de disfraces tendría lugar. No bastaba con que su familia supiese que él estaba a punto de unirse a un alfa de renombre, no bastaba con que pareciera un maldito pedazo de carne a entregar apenas estuviese cocida, no, ahora toda la ciudad debía enterarse que él era un omega y que estaba a punto de casarse —y unirse— a un alfa. 

Era un anuncio global, era el principio del fin. Todos debían saber que Thomas Brodie-Sangster estaba prometido, que era un omega inalcanzable y que si alguien en los próximos meses trataba de cortejarlo, pagaría las consecuencias. Si el rubio había odiado a su familia en un principio, ahora los odiaba más. 

Aquel día fue una locura. Desde muy temprano el lugar había cobrado vida, las personas corrían en todas direcciones, al tiempo que Ava daba instrucciones y terminaba de afinar los últimos detalles. Thomas por su parte, había permanecido encerrado en su habitación, bajo el cuidado de la inquisidora mirada de Kaya, su beta cuidadora. Desde que el anuncio del compromiso se había dado, le habían asignado a una beta, ella estaría a cargo de él, de su cuidado, de las miradas, de mantenerlo lejos de los alfas hasta ese día. Kaya, la hermosa Kaya. Probablemente de haber sido un alfa, no hubiese dudado en anudar con tan bella beta. 

Un hermoso traje Armani de color beige y el collar que contenía un par de gotitas de la sangre de Ki. Todo combinaba perfecto, Kaya sonreía ante su obra maestra y Thomas se limitaba a negar mientras sostenía el pequeño accesorio de plata entre los dedos, jugueteando con el mismo. 

—Te ves perfecto, Tom, vas a enamorar a Ki —la sonrisa de la británica relució debajo de sus rosados labios, al tiempo que terminaba de acomodar un par de las hebras rubias que caían descuidadas sobre la mejilla diestra del más alto. 

—No necesito hacerlo, él ya está loco por mí —añadió suspirando de manera audible al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y centraba sus pardos en el pequeño accesorio que ahora, descansaba sobre la corbata de seda. 

—Si a mí me prometieran con alguien como él, no dudaría ni un segundo en entregarme. ¿Por qué no te agrada? —la castaña se llevó una mano al mentón, examinando al inglés con curiosidad.

—No me desagrada —el rubio hizo una pausa al tiempo que suspiraba una vez más de manera prolongada—. Solo es la vía rápida para que mi padre se deshaga de su pequeña vergüenza. Lo está utilizando —complementó al tiempo que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, notando como la castaña caminaba hasta él, deslizando un pequeño antifaz sobre su nariz ligeramente arrugada. 

—Sea lo que sea, Tom —murmuró la chica al tiempo que ataba con cuidado el suave cordón de seda, procurando no despeinar las hebras rubias del más alto—, Ki te respeta, cuidará de ti, tu padre obtendrá lo que desea y tú serás libre de estas cuatro paredes. Tendrás una vida en la sociedad —finalizó la chica poco antes de separarse, dedicándole entonces una pequeña sonrisa al rubio frente a ella.

—Kaya... —las palabras cesaron de manera abrupta sabiendo que pese a todo, su amiga estaba hablando con verdad. Finalmente podría salir a la calle sin nadie a su alrededor, no dependería de ella, de su familia y probablemente, solo tendría que lidiar con un ciclo regular en compañía del asiático. Todo estaría relativamente bien, podría viajar, podría hacer todo lo que en sus más locos sueños se había planteado. 

La sonrisa fue la respuesta que la británica necesitó antes de finalmente extenderle la mano al rubio, obligándole a ponerse de pie. Al otro lado de la puerta de madera de su habitación era capaz de escuchar el peculiar alboroto que se ejercía en los pasillos. Los gritos, la música. La fiesta estaba dando inicio y podía asegurar, que su presencia sería requerida dentro de poco en el gran salón. 

Dio un rápido vistazo al pequeño reloj digital que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, asegurándose de que aun tuviese un par de minutos antes de abandonar la seguridad de su habitación. Fueron los pequeños golpes en la puerta lo que le sacaron de aquella cavilación, logrando que la castaña soltara su mano y se apresurara a recibir al asiático que de momento, observaba al rubio desde la puerta con total admiración. 

—Thomas te ves... —un silbido, una sonrisa. Ki era sincero, honesto. A Thomas le bastaba hurgar unos segundos en su mirada para saber que el alfa estaba completamente colgado de él.

—Gracias, Ki —una sonrisa y el rubio finalmente abandonó el interior del recinto, terminando por tomar la mano que el más alto le ofrecía. 

Por vez primera, Thomas pareció desconocer su hogar. Los largos pasillos estaban llenos de luces, de letreros, la fuerte música sonaba desde el salón principal, de donde podía notar, se fugaban aún más luces y pequeños globos de helio que iban hacia todas direcciones. Sus pasos se detuvieron apenas atravesó el enorme marco de madera que daba hacia las escaleras superiores, topándose casi de inmediato con la mirada embelesada de su madre, y la potente mirada de su padre. Algunos invitados dejaron sus conversaciones de lado para observar a la pareja que recién acababa de ingresar al lugar, logrando que la escena fuese muchísimo más incómoda de lo que a Thomas le hubiese gustado. 

Había miles de ojos encima de él, había miles de olores mezclados en el aire: alfas, omegas, betas. La tensión hizo su trabajo, la ansiedad le comió con lentitud, logrando que el asiático a su lado apretara con fuerza su mano al tiempo que le dedicaba una singular sonrisa. 

—Yo te protegeré, Thomas.

¿Protegerle? Thomas parpadeó confundido antes de volver a echar un vistazo a su alrededor, notando que más de un alfa había mantenido la mirada fija en él. Su aroma parecía intensificarse desde que había abandonado la medicación, ser el centro de atención por más de una razón no dejaba de incomodarle. Probablemente debió haber utilizado un supresor de olor, tal como Kaya lo hubiese sugerido horas atrás, pero tan solo de recordar la negativa de su padre ante tal sugerencia le bastaba para desechar la idea por segunda ocasión. 

Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones y apretó la mano de Ki, ignorando las palabras que sus padres le estaban dedicando por aquel instante. Después de todo, se trataba de negocios, del futuro de la compañía, de lo importante que la unión de ambos sería.   
Sus pardos de nuevo vagaron ansiosos por la habitación, notando la pista de baile, los movimientos sensuales que más de una omega dedicaba a los alfas disponibles en la habitación. ¿A eso se resumía todo? ¿Ser un omega para los demás era solo una mera vía para conseguir un alfa? ¿Follar, tener hijos y ya?

Thomas lo odiaba, odiaba tener que rendirse a su condición, tener que pensar que algún día caería presa del instinto y sería como aquellas mujeres que morían por ser folladas y marcadas por un alfa de fuerte aroma. O en su caso, ser marcado y follado por Ki. De alguna manera, quería ser él quien eligiera el rumbo de su vida, quien decidiera si quería ser marcado, tener hijos o siquiera, estar con alguien. Desde que tenía memoria, todo habían decidido por él, nunca había podido decir si algo era o no su deseo. Repugnante.   
Solo debía esperar dos meses más, solo dos meses más, después de entregar lo que su padre quería, él podría ser libre. Dos meses más. 

Arrugó el entrecejo cuando notó que Ki soltaba su mano, terminando por alejarse en compañía de su padre y de Ava. Tasha había permanecido a su lado, sonriendo, mostrando un hermoso traje que la caracterizaba como la acaecida reina Cleopatra. Un último vistazo a la habitación y supo que debía irse de ahí. Estaba harto, cansado. Al final de cuentas, volvía a sentirse un instrumento más, sin Ki a su lado —o Kaya— pasaba a convertirse en un ser vulnerable. Apretó los labios, se disculpó con su madre y emprendió el regreso hacia las escaleras. 

Las sonrisas y los saludos llegaron en compañía de las felicitaciones, interrumpiendo el andar del rubio, ahogándolo en menos de un segundo. Todas las influencias de su padre querían conocer al muchacho que había permanecido más de veinte años oculto para el mundo, olerlo, saber la razón por la que tal espécimen había sido negado a todos.   
Thomas no supo el segundo exacto en que sus pasos salieron del mar de gente, buscando un lugar aislado y tranquilo. Se detuvo junto a la enorme pecera que sus padres habían instalado en el salón, aquella que yacía iluminada mostrando los enormes peces dorados que andaban en todas direcciones. Se quedó absorto en la imagen durante un instante, tratando de relajarse y de olvidar el episodio que apenas unos momentos atrás, había vivido. 

La sonrisa llegó en consecuencia. Sus padres siempre habían ignorado el enorme armatoste de cristal que Ava había adquirido apenas unos meses atrás, al menos, hasta ese día. Extendió la diestra y palpó con suavidad la fría pared de vidrio, siguiendo el camino de un enorme pez dorado que nadaba en solitario. Sus pardos se detuvieron al segundo exacto en que percibió los mieles que le observaban al otro lado de la pecera, acompañando a una sonrisa que yacía dibujada en un rostro adornado de lunares. 

Thomas parpadeó confundido, aspiró una bocanada de aire y se alejó del cristal, terminando por detenerse de manera abrupta cuando el aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales: era una fragancia fuerte, mandarina, toronja, un fondo de murmuro marino. Suspiró con gusto y volvió aspirar con suavidad. Cerró los ojos durante un instante y volvió a percibir las notas que manaban del alfa. Cuando regresó a la realidad, el castaño ya estaba a su lado, sonriendo, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca debajo de los rojos labios que ostentaba. Portaba un traje de caballero, metal pesado, incluso una espada que le hacía juego. 

—Chocolate —murmuró el muchacho al tiempo que extendía la diestra y cogía la de un distraído Thomas—. Hueles como mi chocolate favorito —añadió antes de dejar un escaso beso sobre el dorso descubierto del rubio. 

De nuevo el silencio volvió a apoderarse de los labios del británico, sus pardos volvieron a vagar en la figura del castaño, el aroma le envolvió por segunda ocasión, logrando que sus barreras descendieran, que la sonrisa abordara su boca en consecuencia. Le gustaba el aroma de ese alfa, era la primera vez que podía admitir que notaba detalles como aquellos. No olía como Ki, no olía como su padre ni como Ava, el castaño olía bien, perfecto. 

—Me temo que no es propio ir mencionando los aromas de las demás personas solo porque sí —replicó finalmente el rubio al tiempo que apartaba la diestra y se erguía de nueva cuenta, tratando de ignorar la bella sonrisa que el hombre a su lado continuaba dedicándole. 

—Tú has percibido el mío —replicó el muchacho al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro con curiosidad—, lo noté —añadió poco antes de detener sus palabras, tardando en percibir el pequeño objeto que colgaba sobre el traje del rubio frente a él. Examinó en silencio el cuello descubierto del británico y sonrió al notar que la blanca piel aún se encontraba libre de marca alguna—. ¿Un alfa posesivo? —la pregunta se dejó ir con curiosidad, al tiempo que daba un nuevo paso en la dirección del rubio, quien a su vez, había terminado por retroceder uno más.

—¿Vas por ahí preguntando a todos los omegas esa clase de cosas? —el más alto arqueó una de sus cejas, poco antes de morderse el labio inferior, sonriendo de nueva cuenta al tiempo en que el castaño nulificaba la distancia entre ellos. 

—Tengo unos pésimos modales. Tienes razón, mi nombre es Dylan —replicó el joven al tiempo que Thomas finalmente sentía su espalda dar de lleno contra la dura columna de mármol. 

—¿Dylan? —la curiosidad le abordó al instante en que la pequeña mano llegó e interrumpió la escena: Kaya. Thomas no pudo responder, no cuando la beta ya se hallaba halándole de la diestra, alejándole con premura del hombre con quien apenas había cruzado un par de palabras. 

Su omega interior se estremeció al instante, forcejeó un segundo con la chica antes de darse cuenta que estaba deseando mantenerse cerca de aquel alfa. 

—Ki te ha buscado durante un largo rato. Me descuido un segundo y tú ya estás hablando con alfas desconocidos —la voz de la chica sonaba seca, autoritaria, como nunca antes. Thomas le observó confundido, negando con suma suavidad. 

—Kaya... —el británico hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto en sus facciones, al tiempo que detenía su andar y obligaba a la castaña a secundarle en consecuencia—. Kaya. Su aroma, el aroma de ese chico...

—¡Basta Thomas! —la castaña le dedicó otra mirada inquisidora poco antes de apretar los labios y negar con suavidad—. Estabas siendo cortejado por ese alfa, no puedes, no debes permitir que esa clase de cosas pasen. Estabas sonriendo, estabas correspondiendo... Dios, Thomas, si tu padre te hubiese visto...

—¿Coqueteando? Kaya, estaba hablando con él, solo eso. Su aroma era embriagador, no pude evitarlo, él... Él olía demasiado bien, yo simplemente... 

—¡Thomas! —la voz de Ki sonó por encima de la música, logrando que la mirada color pardo viajara de Kaya hacia el alfa que ya se había posicionado a su lado—. Lamento haberte dejado, tu padre deseaba hablar de un par de cosas y ... —las palabras quedaron al aire al segundo exacto en que el asiático arrugó el puente de la nariz, oliendo con suma suavidad el tenue aroma que desprendía el rubio a su lado: Dylan.

—Guau, hay tantos alfas en este lugar que es tan fácil acabar impregnados con cientos de aromas —la británica interrumpió la peculiar escena, logrando que la mirada de Ki se relajara y que Thomas le observara curioso, probablemente, hasta agradecido. 

—No volveré a dejarte solo, Thomas, lo siento —Ki hizo una pausa, apretando los labios, culpándose internamente por haber abandonado al británico durante ese tiempo. Thomas por su parte, se limitó a negar con suavidad, dejando que una frágil sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

—Heredarás el imperio de mis padres, eres un hombre de negocios, Lee —fue la dulce voz del rubio la que logró que el alfa se calmara y dejara de culparse por abandonar a su omega durante tanto tiempo. 

Se pertenecían, era inevitable. El aroma de Dylan continuaba grabado en su memoria, haciéndole desear volver a percibirlo cerca, sin saber del todo la razón de ello. Había leído cientos de veces sobre su especie, sobre los celos, sobre todo lo que las páginas de la amplia biblioteca pudieran ofrecerle. Había negado mil veces más la actitud que las omegas tomaban ante los alfas, detestaba como un simple aroma podía llevarles a ese extremo y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, completamente confundido, deseando volver a percibir el embriagante aroma de aquel alfa. Era su instinto, era su omega interior tirando, rasgando, deseando. ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba llevar por esa clase de cosas? Volvió a apretar los labios, completamente ausente a las palabras que Ki le dirigía por aquel instante. Ava estaba ahí, su madre también, no sabía en qué segundo exacto ellas habían llegado al lugar y probablemente, no importaba. 

Thomas cerró los ojos y el murmuro de aquel aroma volvió a llamarle con lentitud. Cuando regresó a la realidad, el suave tacto que se instaló en su diestra le hizo retroceder. Un paso, dos, no supo en qué momento exacto se alejó de Ki ni de los demás, ni mucho menos fue capaz de percibir cuando el aroma de Dylan volvió a embriagarle completamente, catapultándolo a un éxtasis infinito que siquiera era capaz de dimensionar. La sonrisa inundó sus labios y los pardos volvieron a conectarse con un par de mieles alegres. 

—Interrumpir las pláticas ajenas no es de buena educación —el británico le observó a través del antifaz, mordiéndose con suavidad el labio inferior al tiempo que se dejaba guiar por el castaño por los pasillos menos concurridos. 

—Probablemente ya dejamos en claro que no tengo una excelente educación, pero me temo que te has ido sin siquiera decirme tu nombre —con las cejas castañas ligeramente elevadas, el más bajo se detuvo, logrando que el rubio le secundara al instante. 

—¿Ahora tú estás criticando mi educación? —Thomas arrugó ambas cejas con suavidad, ladeando ligeramente el rostro al tiempo que daba un último vistazo a su alrededor. 

—Por supuesto que no, ¿tan malo es desear saber el nombre del rubio más encantador de la fiesta? —las palabras brotaron con picardía, con un tono que Thomas jamás había percibido de nadie más. Probablemente esa había sido la razón por las que sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, haciéndole desviar la mirada de manera inmediata.

—Thomas. Es un placer, Dylan —esta vez elevó la diestra con toda la certeza de darle un suave apretón al castaño, pero él mismo se había encargado de volver a coger con suavidad los dedos de su mano, para besarle el dorso con suma devoción. 

—El placer es todo mío —replicó antes de separar sus labios de la lechosa piel del británico, volviendo a permitir que sus comisuras se elevaran en una amplia sonrisa, misma que se ensanchó al instante en que el rubio tembló debajo de sus yemas. 

—¿Podemos volver a vernos, mi estimado Thomas? —Dylan mantuvo la diestra del más alto aun presa con suavidad, como si realmente se negara a dejar ir tan bello momento que estaba construyendo por aquel instante. 

El rubio se quedó quieto durante un segundo. Volver a ver a Dylan ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo por aquel instante? ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un imbécil descerebrado ante un total desconocido?   
Peligro, la señal brotó dentro de su sistema, pero fue ignorada el preciso instante en que el alfa le haló contra su cuerpo, permitiendo que la distancia entre ambos casi desapareciera, que fuese capaz de respirar el aliento a menta que desprendía el castaño que le envolvía protectoramente. 

—Dylan... Yo... —las palabras murieron en el instante exacto que la voz de Kaya sonó por encima de la música. Los ojos azules de la chica estaban puestos sobre él, en menos de un instante la encantadora beta se había vuelto dominante, arrancando de un movimiento al rubio de los brazos del alfa que observaba confundido la escena. 

Thomas no lo comprendió, hizo oídos sordos a los reproches de la beta, centrando su atención en el alfa que les observaba perplejo mientras se alejaban. No sabía definir si la chica había llegado en el momento indicado o probablemente, en el menos apropiado. No importaba, no cuando su omega interior comenzaba a clamar con desgarro el volver a reunirse con el alfa de tan encantadora presencia. 

—¿Me estás escuchando, Thomas?

El rubio cortó de lleno sus pensamientos al instante exacto que los azules de su amiga le observaron con decepción, con reproche. Thomas detuvo su andar y echó una última mirada al alfa que había abandonado momentos atrás. 

—No puedes hacer esto, Thomas, no con él, no con un O'Brien.

¿O'Brien? Los ojos de Thomas se abrieron al instante, como si se negara a comprender la realidad que se le acababa de presentar: Dylan O'Brien, el heredero de la familia enemiga de su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

No lo comprendía. Su alfa interior aullaba de gusto, recordaba cada dulce nota del olor que aquel rubio omega emanaba. Olía bien, olía demasiado bien. Era consciente que había acudido a aquella fiesta con la esperanza de encontrarse con la dulce beta que había ocupado sus sueños, la doncella de los Sangster, la dama que le robaba el aliento, pero jamás había imaginado que su destinado se hallaría en ese mismo lugar, ni mucho menos, que podría conocerlo de aquella manera.   
Labios rojos, cabello dorado, ojos chocolate. Thomas, Thomas, de todos los que podían llegar a estar ligados a su alfa interior, tenía que ser el hijo de la familia enemiga de sus padres.

Dylan apretó los labios e ignoró al alfa que se hallaba a su lado hablando de manera atropellada, halándolo fuera de la fiesta. Debían irse cuanto antes, estaban casi seguros que uno de los Sangster había notado su presencia y que por supuesto, no eran para nada bienvenidos. Pero Dylan no planeaba irse de ahí, no cuando la hermosa imagen de su rubio omega continuaba acribillando inclemente sus pensamientos.

—Necesito verle —fue un murmuro con decisión, no fue una pregunta. Dylan anunciaba que se iría, y probablemente estaba demostrándolo al preciso instante que sus pasos regresaban al interior de la mansión, al barullo, a la gente.

—¿Vas a arriesgarte una vez más por la dulce Kaya? Oh, Dylan, estás jodido. Debes dejar de suspirar por ella. No te notará, no somos más que bastardos a los ojos de esta familia. Debemos irnos, no llegarás lejos. Olvídala, busca a otra dulce beta a o una bella omega. Redime tus deseos y ahógalos en las piernas de otra persona —Tyler le observó fijo durante unos segundos al tiempo que acomodaba el disfraz de capitán que portaba por aquel instante. Hoechlin no demoraría en llegar con el auto, tenían los minutos contados.

—No, no lo comprendes, no lo harías. No puedo, necesito verle —no, Dylan no hablaba de la dulce beta, Dylan continuaba pensando en su omega, su bello omega.

Sus pasos fueron precisos, veloces. Se alejó con premura del moreno, quien, ignorando las acciones de su primo, habría terminado por abandonar el lugar, sintiendo la culpa de dejar al menor de los O'Brien vagando solo en la cueva de los lobos británicos.

Dylan no reparó en ello, no cuando ya estaba siendo guiado por su alfa interior, por el dulce aroma que se esparcía con tenues notas en el aire a su alrededor. Thomas, todo ahí olía a él. Arrugó el puente de la nariz y olfateó un poco más. Caminó por los alrededores, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron a una enorme pared recubierta con enredaderas. El aroma del rubio pululaba, tiraba, le llamaba. El dulce omega estaba preocupado, angustiado, Dylan lo sabía, el lazo tiraba, la sangre clamaba. Llevó sus manos hasta los troncos más firmes, escaló sin demora. Cuando descendió al otro lado de la enorme pared, pudo notar que se hallaba en uno de los jardines traseros de la enorme mansión de los Sangster. Dio otra olfateada y continuó dejándose guiar por su alfa interior.

Bastaron apenas unos minutos antes de poder ser capaz de notar los enormes ventanales que se alzaban no muy lejos de donde estaba. Las luces iluminaban el interior, las sombras atravesaban las cortinas de encaje y develaban el ajetreo que vivía la servidumbre dentro del enorme lugar.

Dylan ignoró aquello cuando sus mieles finalmente hallaron el preciso lugar del que manaba el aroma de su dulce omega. Se deslizó con premura por la hierba recién cortada, deteniéndose al segundo exacto en que el cristal del enorme ventanal se abrió, revelando la figura del rubio quien le había robado la razón apenas unos momentos atrás. El antifaz había desaparecido, y en su lugar, podía deleitarse con las suaves facciones que se pintaban en el rostro del bonito muchacho. Thomas estaba inquieto, olfateando, arrugando sus pequeñas cejas, haciendo un pequeño puchero que a Dylan logró arrancarle una escasa sonrisa. Bastó aquello para que los ojos del pequeño omega fueran a parar en su dirección, logrando que la expresión del rubio se tornara aterrada y confundida.

—No puedes estar aquí —fue un murmuro, fue la dulce voz que Dylan recordaba haber memorizado. El aire se impregnó con las feromonas del rubio, el alfa del castaño volvió a tirar desde su interior, obligándole a ir, a calmar a su pequeño omega.

—Necesitaba verte de nuevo. ¿Acaso ese es un terrible pecado? —Dylan no pensaba, no cuando ya estaba buscando la enredadera que yacía debajo del enorme ventanal, escalando como lo había hecho minutos atrás, esta vez con el propósito de poder embriagarse una vez más con el dulce aroma de aquel hermoso muchacho.

—Podrían matarte, no debes... Tú... —la lengua se enredó dentro de su boca. Thomas apretó los labios y negó de manera repetida, tratando de ignorar que el castaño estaba escalando, yendo directamente hasta donde se encontraba por aquel instante. Su omega suspiró en su interior, el olor de aquel alfa lo calmaba y le enloquecía por partes iguales. Quería sentirlo cerca, quería volver a sentir el suave tacto de su piel contra la propia. Había algo en su interior que se removía inquieto y que le obligaba a tirar por la borda todo pensamiento racional que se presentaba por aquel instante.

—Moriría feliz en todo caso. Me iré, lo prometo, solo concédeme unos minutos más a tu lado, niégame esa dicha y volveré justo por donde he llegado —las palabras brotaban como río sin cauce. Dylan no lo comprendía, desconocía todo el dulce tono que estaba brotando de sus labios por aquel instante, ignoraba que era su alfa empeñándose con cada ápice de su ser para poder conquistar al dulce omega, aquel bello chico que le observaba con un gesto que no sabía descifrar.

—Estás siendo irracional, Dylan —Thomas hizo una pausa al momento exacto en que el alfa alcanzó el balcón. Cerró los ojos durante un instante y cuando sus parpados se abrieron de nueva cuenta, fue la figura de Dylan a lado de él la que terminó por recibirle. La angustia desapareció en menos de un segundo, su omega se regocijó al cuando las feromonas del alfa llegaron hasta sus fosas nasales.

—¿Acaso no lo comprendes, Thomas? —Dylan mantenía las manos aún ancladas en el barandal, descansando las botas de metal sobre la base del mismo. Sus mieles acechaban los chocolates que se mantenían fijos en él, totalmente absortos por la escena—. ¿No lo sientes en tu interior?

¿Sentir? Thomas arrugó sus pequeñas cejas con confusión al tiempo que su omega volvía a tirar de manera incesante. Ahí estaba ese extraño cosquilleo, esa alegría irracional que había comenzado a hacerse presente cada que el fuerte aroma de aquel alfa le merodeaba de aquella manera.

—Es el lazo, Thomas, nuestro lazo. Está tirando, nuestras naturalezas se llaman. No puedes negarlo, no puedes pelear contra ello. Eres tú —Dylan habló rápido, sin pausas, sonriendo, regocijándose por el simple hecho de entender que finalmente había hallado a su otra mitad, a su alma gemela.

Thomas se llevó una de sus manos hasta los labios, negándose a creer ello. Destinados, almas gemelas, mate. Lo había leído cientos de veces en los libros, lo había memorizado y había supuesto que aquello se había extinto tantísimas generaciones atrás. Eso era de antaño, pasado, en la actualidad era prácticamente imposible el concretar un lazo destinado de aquella manera. Solo eran alfas y omegas, solo era sexo, marcas, uniones. La idílica idea de encontrarse con aquella persona creada para uno mismo, no era más que una leyenda barata que las omegas se contaban entre ellas.

—No, no podemos, no digas cosas absurdas —el pequeño omega bajó la mirada completamente aturdido, desorientado. Dylan reaccionó de inmediato, terminando por apartar una de sus manos del firme agarre de la estructura, para posarla sobre la perfecta barbilla del rubio frente a él.

Su alfa interior aullaba de dolor, se sentía rechazado.

—¿Has elegido a alguien más? Sé sincero conmigo. Olvidaré este absurdo cuando tú así lo decidas.

Thomas volvió a observar al castaño completamente confundido. Su omega interior se encogió al tiempo que percibía la tristeza manar del alfa que se hallaba frente a él. No, no quería que Dylan sufriera, no quería que esa expresión se pintara en el rostro de bellos lunares. Si bien seguía sin comprender el arranque irracional que estaba experimentando por aquel instante, tenía bastante claro que necesitaba mantenerse cerca de aquel humano.

—No puedes dejar de ser quien eres, ni yo ser quien soy. Un apellido, solo es un apellido —Thomas murmuraba perdido, balbuceaba para sí mismo. No, no. Era un O'Brien, él era un Sangster, la palabra prohibido no dejaba resaltar cada vez que esos dos apellidos eran pronunciados en una misma frase.

—El lazo tira, pero el humano decide —Dylan continuaba mirándole absorto, embelesado. A Thomas le bastaba con memorizar ese gesto para sentirse el humano más especial en todo el endemoniado planeta—. Permíteme demostrarte que soy digno de ti.

¿Dylan estaba hablando en serio? Thomas bajó la mirada durante un instante. Su omega gritaba con repetida afirmación en su interior, saltaba, gritaba de gozo. Pero era absurdo creer que aquella decisión no traería consecuencia alguna: estaba prometido, sería entregado en su próximo celo. ¿Qué clase de ser irracional sería si se dejaba envolver por aquel hombre?

—Huéleme.

La voz de Dylan inundó los sentidos de Thomas en menos de un instante: había sido firme, autoritario. El rubio no pudo desobedecer, no cuando su pequeño omega interior se encogió confundido, tirando de él, haciéndole obedecer. Había mantenido sedada su naturaleza durante tanto tiempo, su instinto, su verdadero ser, y ahora, justo ahora, estaba actuando como jamás lo hubiese imaginado que lo haría. Se inclinó en la dirección del cuello de Dylan y olió con sumo cuidado. La explosión de emociones lo aturdió en menos de un instante, se sintió mareado, confundido. Su vientre bajo cosquilleó, su ser enteró colisionó. Sintió su entrepierna endurecerse, su agujero palpitar. Alfa, alfa, alfa. La palabra martilleó sus pensamientos y le impidió pensar con claridad.

—Dyl... —la voz que brotó de los labios de Thomas fue dulce, sumisa. Se desconoció por aquel instante. Le gustaba lo que tenía enfrente, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba.

—Sé que lo sientes, Thomas, pero no soy un maldito bastardo, no podría aprovecharme de la ventaja del lazo —el castaño se alejó de inmediato, logrando que el rubio gimiera agobiado, buscando de nuevo el aroma que había quedado flotando en el aire por aquel instante—. Permíteme hacerlo de la manera correcta.

Thomas salió de su aturdimiento por un instante, mordiendo su labio inferior, reprimiendo su instinto con la fuerza de voluntad que creía olvidada. Dylan estaba siendo respetuoso, estaba solicitando su permiso. De acuerdo, probablemente los O'Brien no resultaban ser como sus padres los habían pintado hasta ese momento.

—Estás solicitando cortejar a un omega prometido. Al omega de la familia enemiga de la tuya. Un Sangster y un O'Brien —Thomas sonrió por un instante, dolido ante la verdad que había manado de sus labios por aquel instante—. Moriríamos antes de lograr siquiera reforzar el lazo que nos une. Mi padre no lo permitiría.

Dylan sintió el segundo exacto en que los ánimos del pequeño omega decayeron. El dulce aroma que había manado de él por aquel instante ahora se tornaba turbio. Su alfa volvió a tirar, sus piernas se movieron, logrando que se deslizara dentro del reducido espacio del balcón que albergaba al rubio por aquel instante. No supo en qué segundo sus brazos envolvieron el pequeño cuerpo del otro, y probablemente no le importó. Su alfa clamaba por consolar al omega, su aroma se liberó con la única tarea de lograr aliviar la pena que había envuelto al rubio por aquel instante.

—No me interesa si solo comparto estos minutos contigo o si logras concederme un segundo encuentro. Si tú así lo decides, buscaré la manera de hacerlo posible.

Aquello se sentía tan bien que probablemente, debía calificarse como pecado. Thomas comprendía lo que aquello significaba, comprendía perfectamente que ir contra las reglas de su casa acabaría con ambos. Lo comprendía a la perfección y, sin embargo, se hallaba asintiendo con suavidad, dejándose llevar por la calidez que le envolvía por aquel instante.

—Enviaré a mi beta a encontrarse contigo mañana por la mañana. Nos veremos en donde ella te lo comunique —fue un murmuro suave, Thomas finalmente pudo relajarse en los fuertes brazos del castaño. Se sentía a salvo, perfecto, bien. Era como si hubiese hallado el lugar al que había pertenecido siempre—. Antes de que digas algo, no se me es permitido comunicarme de ninguna manera al mundo exterior. Es ella, solo ella, confía en Kaya, ella nos ayudará.

Dylan suspiró contra la curvatura del cuello del rubio, aspirando el dulce aroma que continuaba brotando de los dorados cabellos que de momento le recibían. Kaya, la dulce Kaya. Sonrió solo de pensar que había sido por aquella beta que se habría atrevido a irrumpir en la fiesta de los Sangster, y justo ahora, se encontraba estrechando al pequeño omega al que la chica tenía a su cuidado.

—En la plaza, a medio día. Estaré esperando por ella —Dylan sonrió apenas se alejó de la lechosa piel del otro, terminando por aproximar sus labios hasta la roja boca que ostentaba el rubio frente a él. Deseó besarlo, probarlo. Su alfa reclamó en el segundo exacto en que sus acciones cesaron.

—Es un beso, no una marca —Thomas susurró muy quedo, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse, su instinto tirar con fuerza. No hubo más que un efímero roce, que un escaso beso. Fue superfluo, irreal. El sabor de Dylan apenas y quedó impregnado en su piel.

—Si tu alfa me huele en ti, tendrás problemas —Dylan apretó los labios molesto por el momento de lucidez que había tenido por aquel instante. Deseaba devorar la pequeña boca del omega, reclamarlo y memorizar el sabor que apenas percibía por aquel instante.

—¿Sabes lo terrible que suena eso considerando que estás solicitando cortejarme? —Thomas sonrió pequeño, escaso. El instinto cedía, el humano recuperaba la cordura y volvía coquetear a su modo.

—Suena a que estás momentáneamente prometido. Pero que te haré cambiar de decisión, y no solo por el lazo —Dylan devolvió el gesto al segundo exacto en que en un segundo roce de labios se hizo presente. El cálido aliento de Thomas dando de lleno contra su rostro le hizo suspirar de inmediato.

—Hay muchas cosas que ignoras de mí, Dylan —Thomas volvió a arrugar ambas cejas, pero mantuvo las comisuras elevadas, ladeando ligeramente el rostro al segundo exacto en el que Dylan le observaba confundido. Probablemente el alfa estaba a punto de cuestionar sus palabras, pero la voz de su madre sonando desde el interior de la mansión, le hizo separarse de manera abrupta del castaño—. Debes irte, ahora.

Dylan sonrió en consecuencia, terminando por asentir con suma suavidad poco antes de atreverse a depositar un último beso sobre la blanquecina frente del rubio. Sintió como el pequeño omega tembló en sus brazos, poco antes de que su razón le dictara finalmente el darse la media vuelta y deslizarse hasta tierra firme. Cuando las botas de metal dieron de lleno contra el piso, se permitió mirar una última vez hacia el balcón por el que aquel par de iris chocolate continuaban observándole, aún cuando la preocupación se disfrazaba bajo la faz matizada de felicidad que por aquel momento hacía acto de presencia en el bello omega.

—Mañana a medio día.

—Mañana a medio día —repitió Thomas por lo bajo, observando como el castaño se deslizaba con sigilo por el extenso jardín, perdiéndose con premura entre la oscuridad de la noche. Apenas a unos segundos de aquello hubo sucedido, la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin cautela, develando la figura de su angustiada madre que daba pequeños tropiezos por el alfombrado de su alcoba.

—Te he estado buscando por todo el lugar, Thomas, debes volver la fiesta. Tu padre está a punto de anunciar el compromiso y Ki está anhelando tu compañía.

Thomas observó a Tasha por unos segundos poco antes de agachar la mirada, complemente resignado de que al menos por el resto de aquella noche, debía continuar con la línea que se le había marcado, aun cuando todo su interior clamaba por aquel alfa de ojos color miel.

ღ

  
Dylan bajó la mirada y observó el reloj de su diestra por décima ocasión. Apenas pasaba de medio día, eran solo unos cuantos minutos, y aun así, todo su ser entero se estremecía ante la remota posibilidad de que Kaya no hiciera acto de presencia en aquel lugar.   
Trató de serenarse poco antes de dar un último vistazo a su alrededor, ignorando por completo la pintoresca escena que se presentaba en el entorno. La gente iba y venía, los pequeños jugaban, corrían, reían. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, se había pasado gran parte de su vida metido en las oficinas de su padre, tratando de memorizar cada mínima enseñanza que este le otorgaba, ignorando el exterior, la vida. Todo menos a la beta que había conocido apenas unas semanas atrás, justo en las cercanías de aquel lugar. Suspiró de nuevo ante la ironía poco antes de cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos. Cuando abrió de nuevo los parpados, notó como una mujer tomaba asiento en la banca que se hallaba justo frente a él, al tiempo que extendía un enorme papel periódico y se disponía a leer.

La foto a todo color que inundaba la primera plana fue la que llamó su atención: ahí, con la mirada baja, sonriendo, ignorando el lente de la cámara, se hallaba su hermoso omega, mientras que a su lado, había un fuerte alfa de rasgos definidos, saludando a la cámara, sonriendo dichoso de poseer a tan precioso ser justo a su lado.

El compromiso era público a ese punto. Dylan comprendía las consecuencias de tratar de cortejar a un omega prometido. Peligro, su alfa aulló adolorido, confundido. No comprendía como era posible que su destinado estuviese atravesando esa situación, como si la vida los estuviese retando a darlo todo o nada.

—Dylan —la dulce voz que brotó a su lado lo hizo abandonar sus pensamientos de manera abrupta. El aludido giró levemente la cabeza, encontrándose con la bella figura de la beta que antaño, había sido la dueña de más de uno de sus pensamientos.

—Pensé que no...

—Antes de que hables, voy a advertirte algo —la voz de la beta sonaba firme, con decisión, sus ojos azules estaban fijos hacia al frente, como si le estuviese negando la mirada al alfa que yacía a su lado—. Thomas es un ser puro y único. Toda su vida ha vivido encerrado, subyugado por su condición. Es la primera vez que lo veo reaccionar así por alguien, y si te atreves a utilizarlo, te juro que no van a encontrar ni un solo pedazo tuyo por el resto de la existencia de este planeta. ¿Comprendes?

Dylan parpadeó confundido ante la amenaza de la beta. No era un reto, probablemente era una advertencia disfrazada, una escasa petición que se dejaba entrever en el medio de la frase que la chica había soltado por aquel instante.

—No soy el lobo feroz que va detrás de caperucita roja. Si lo hubiese querido, simplemente habría utilizado al alfa para someter al omega. Comprendo tus palabras Kaya, y puedo asegurarte que mis intenciones distan de tus más profundos temores.

—Thomas ha solicitado visitar a una de sus primas en ausencia de su alfa. Viajará a París por un par de semanas con la excusa de prepararse para su compromiso. Sé que tu familia tiene filiales en ese lugar. Arregla un vuelo para hoy. Él partirá mañana —la beta deslizó su delicada mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de los ajustados jeans que llevaba por aquel instante, sacando un pequeño papel del mismo—. Esta es la dirección. Se encontrarán mañana por la noche, cuando Katherine lo lleve ahí. Todo está arreglado, no lo arruines.

Dylan cogió el papel ligeramente confundido ante el cúmulo de información que había recibido por aquel instante. Thomas y él estarían lejos de la ciudad que los conocía como enemigos, lejos de las miradas curiosas, exentos del compromiso al que apenas unas horas atrás, su pequeño omega se había sometido.

—Yo también iré. A como hagas alguna estupidez, O'Brien te juro que...

—No lo haré —Dylan se apresuró a tomar la mano de la chica, apretándola con suma dulzura, como si temiera causar el más mínimo daño con tan solo el roce de su piel—. Te lo prometo, Kaya. Cuidaré de Thomas.

Los ojos azules observaron con un atisbo de duda al alfa. Un suspiro y fue todo, la beta finalmente se relajó, dejando escapar un pequeño resoplido que estaba inundado de resignación. Le bastaba con recordar el rostro lleno de ilusión con el que Thomas le había hablado la noche anterior, para saber que probablemente, no se estaba equivocando. Destinados. El pequeño omega había utilizado aquella palabra una y otra vez.   
Probablemente, de todos los endemoniados alfas que existían en planeta, el maldito destino se había encargado de colocar a su pequeño omega con el alfa menos indicado. Pero estaba hecho, se habían encontrado, y la chica entendía que la necesidad los consumiría, que Thomas no podría soportar estar demasiado tiempo lejos de aquel sujeto.

—No lo arruines —repitió la chica poco antes de deshacerse del agarre del otro, terminando por ponerse de pie para marcharse justo por donde había llegado. 


	3. Chapter 3

Algo que Thomas jamás debía olvidar, era su naturaleza. Ser omega y ser macho, era una combinación catastrófica, pero usar un supresor de olor a ese punto, era considerado una falta de respeto a su alfa prometido. Quizá era por ello que se dedicaba a bajar la mirada y a evitar reparar en el deseo con el que los demás alfas le observaban desde arriba. Bueno ¿deseo? No quería definir a ese punto de qué se trataba.

Quizá por ello se concentraba en el agarre de Kaya, ese que la pelinegra imponía en su brazo con el único propósito de darle tranquilidad. Suspiró con suavidad y trató de prestar atención a las instrucciones de la chica, aun cuando su mente estaba bastante más concentrada en la imagen del chico de los ojos color miel. Su alfa, su predestinado. Desde que se había enterado del hecho, podía sentir sus entrañas revolverse, su deseo disparándose. Dylan, Dylan. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba. Quizá era por ello que olvidaba incluso cómo actuar como él mismo.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Tom? —la pelinegra le observó con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, mientras una escasa sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Llevaban media hora en el café cercano al punto de encuentro, Katherine no demoraría en llegar.

Thomas subió la mirada por un segundo poco antes de parpadear completamente confundido. Kaya le observaba en silencio mientras ladeaba el rostro, esperando por una respuesta. Paseó los pardos de la figura de la chica, hacia la mujer que yacía detrás de ella, esa alfa que no le había quitado la mirada desde que se adentró al lugar. Subió la diestra y jugueteó con el collar que Ki le había obsequiado, el que contenía un par de gotitas de su sangre, y por consecuencia, su aroma.

—Quiero salir de aquí —murmuró bajando la mirada durante un breve segundo, sintiéndose ligeramente abrumado por el ambiente cargado de feromonas que la mujer en la barra, estaba creando para él.

—Tom, nadie se te acercará. Nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido ¿comprendes? Tienes el collar de Ki y Dylan... —las palabras de Kaya se interrumpieron al segundo que el rubio le observó desde abajo, determinado.

—Nunca he estado fuera de casa, Kaya, salvo por la compañía —hizo una pausa y apretó los labios, por supuesto había estado fuera, pero aquello le había costado más de lo que quisiera admitir. Quizá su padre lo estaba probando una vez más, buscando hallar su límite. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de escuchar el largo suspiro de la beta frente a él.

—El mundo no es indulgente con los omegas sin marcar —murmuró la chica poco antes de deshacer su agarre y estrechar con suma suavidad la mano del rubio—. Nunca has estado fuera siendo un omega completo, Tom, pero esta vez no te puedes permitir flaquear. ¿Dónde está mi chico duro que odiaba los estigmas de nuestra sociedad actual?

Thomas soltó un largo suspiro poco antes de elevar la mirada y notar a la chica rubia que caminaba directamente hacia ellos. El aroma de la alfa inundó sus fosas nasales, era familiar, picante, más no atrayente. Era natural, eran familia, jamás podría sentirse atraído ante los aromas de los seres de su propia rama. Aún así, Katherine desprendía un aroma glorioso propio de los suyos.

—Nunca imaginé ver a un Sangster de los tuyos fuera de Londres —soltó la chica apenas arribó hasta la pequeña mesa de madera, elevando sus rojos labios en una sonrisa bastante cautivadora. Evidentemente, el aroma de su primo le resultaba sumamente dulce, atrayente, pero tan prohibido que resultaba ser empalagoso hasta cierto punto—. Pero admito que llevarle la contraria a tu padre es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos —ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras estiraba la diestra e invitaba al rubio a ponerse de pie.

—Curiosamente, tu familia posee la compañía de varios Omegas de excelente clase. Precisamente ha sido por ello que Thomas fue enviado aquí. Estoy segura que alguno será un excelente maestro para él —Kaya sonrió con suficiencia, ganándose una peculiar mirada por parte de la rubia.

—No he caído en la gracia de mi tío por mi elección. Me resulta encantadora la ironía de que estén aquí, sin embargo, ambos sabemos que la razón no es recibir enseñanzas de mi omega. ¿Nos vamos, Thomas? —Katherine volvió a sonreír, esta vez con tranquilidad, sabiendo que sus feromonas relajarían al pequeño alfa que parecía atrincherado en su silla.

Y Thomas lo sabía. Su familia en París había sido ignorada durante años. Su linaje puro había sido cuidado duramente, sin embargo, Katherine, había elegido a un dulce omega sin rango, un simple muchacho común y corriente. Quizá por ello había ampliado el enorme abismo que se alzaba entre ellos.   
Apretó los labios y asintió con suavidad, echando un último repaso en la dirección en que se hallaba Kaya, dedicándole una mirada bastante comprometedora a Katherine. Thomas guardó silencio y movió los labios con suavidad, la frase " _estaré bien_ " salió a relucir en mudo lenguaje, antes de que finalmente ambos abandonaran la comodidad del pequeño establecimiento.

—No es que me interese —comenzó a hablar la chica mientras le observaba de reojo, una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios mientras trataba de obtener la atención del rubio a su lado—, pero tu padre no da un paso sin asegurarse de ganar algo.

Thomas finalmente alzó la mirada, olvidando lo interesante que le resultaba su calzado por aquel instante.

—Estás aquí por una razón más, Thomas. Tu padre es un excelente jugador —la chica soltó un suspiro enorme, poco antes de finalmente detenerse y observar la enorme Torre Eiffel que se alzaba no muy lejos de donde estaban—. Siempre se asegura de tener un As bajo la manga. Me alegra contribuir a violar sus reglas, pero —de nuevo los ojos de la chica observaron al rubio, terminando por sonreír de manera escasa, vaga—, ten cuidado, Thomas —, advirtió finalmente antes de colocar una mano sobre el delgado hombro del omega, brindándole un pequeño apretón al instante.

Los ojos color chocolate escrutaron la figura de la rubia en silencio, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo entraba en tensión casi de manera inmediata ante aquel comentario. Había estado tan emocionado pensando en ver una vez más a Dylan, que había olvidado las incongruencias que el extraño viaje conllevaba. Durante un escaso segundo su instinto le dictó regresar, volver sobre sus pasos y simplemente olvidar aquella locura, pero el viento que despeinó sus cabellos le hizo alzar la mirada al instante y buscar con desesperación: era el aroma del alfa, de su alfa. Parpadeó confundido antes de finalmente, poder distinguir la figura que Dylan, descansando sobre el pequeño barandal de concreto del mirador. Le observaba atento y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Thomas sintió que el mundo se detuvo por aquel instante. Sus comisuras se elevaron, la sonrisa casi se pintó en sus labios, deteniéndose al instante en que sus pasos comenzaron a guiarle hasta donde se hallaba el castaño. Los tacones de Katherine se escucharon lejanos, la chica había dado la media vuelta, advirtiéndole el regresar a su hogar en un par de horas, pero a Thomas, aquello le había resultado un dato irrelevante.

—¿París? —cuestionó Dylan apenas dio un pequeño salto que le dejó con los pies en el piso, apresurándose a nulificar los metros de distancia que se hallaban en el medio de ambos. Sintió la enorme necesidad de abrazar al omega, pero se limitó a sonreír, a oler suavemente el aroma que emanaba el chico frente a él: Thomas estaba feliz y nervioso por partes iguales.

—Lejos de donde nuestros apellidos tienen el peso suficiente para ahorcarnos hasta sofocar —murmuró el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada, sintiéndose demasiado pequeño en menos de un instante.

—Yo tomaría ese peso por ambos —añadió el castaño al tiempo que extendía la diestra y cogía el mentón del rubio, obligándole a elevar la mirada y mantenerla fija en él—. No permitiría que nada te sucediera, Thomas —fue dulce, convincente. El omega interior del rubio suspiró con satisfacción, logrando que se relajara casi de manera inmediata.

—Hablas por hablar. No puedes enfrentar a mi familia con las manos desnudas, jamás lo permitiría. Además —añadió Thomas poco antes de subir la diestra y coger con suavidad la muñeca del castaño, guiándole con lentitud hasta su propia mejilla, ladeando el rostro para disfrutar del tacto que se instalaba en su piel por aquel instante—, estamos lejos de donde somos juzgados. ¿Podemos olvidarnos de nuestros apellidos por un breve instante? —el tono de su voz fue dulce, la naturaleza dominaba, el omega proclamaba.

Dylan sonrió al instante, terminando por llevar sus labios hasta la blanca frente del omega para depositar un único beso en esta. Tras aquello simplemente apartó su agarre con premura, terminando por sujetar con suma suavidad la pequeña mano del rubio. Entrelazó sus dedos y esta vez, aproximó el cuerpo del omega hasta uno de sus costados, poco antes de hundir la nariz en la larga melena rubia del chico. Vainilla, panqueques, moras. Thomas olía a gloria y olía solo para él.

—Ven —el murmuro de Dylan fue escaso, cómplice, una sonrisa continuaba bailando en sus labios mientras sus pasos comenzaban a guiar al rubio hacia las escaleras del mirador. A ese punto simplemente pasaban como una pareja normal, común. A Thomas le gustaba la idea de pensar de que quizá, solo quizá, en alguna otra realidad no tendrían que pasar por aquellas cosas, que probablemente, ellos podrían andar justo así, en cualquier otro punto del planeta sin temor a ser juzgados.

—¿Tienes algún plan en específico? —la voz de Thomas sonó juguetona, coqueta hasta algún punto. Todos sus sentidos estaban fascinados con el aroma que le envolvía de momento. Lazo, alfa, su omega continuaba susurrando desde su interior, regocijándose.

—Te apuesto a que nunca has probado un Paris-Brest —respondió el castaño mientras observaba al rubio apenas por el rabillo del ojo, notando aquel precioso color rosa que apenas y comenzaba a instalarse en las mejillas de este. Sentía las caricias el invierno comenzar a instalarse sobre su piel, haciéndole apretar con suavidad el cuerpo que tiritaba a su lado.

—Nunca he probado algo fuera de las cocinas de mi hogar —Thomas desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos durante un breve instante antes de suspirar—. Yo nunca... —hizo una pausa, como si temiera revelar la pequeña burbuja en la que, durante tantos años, se había mantenido—, yo... —sus pasos se detuvieron, los ojos de Thomas bajaron hasta posarse en el calzado que portaba por aquel instante.

—Hey... —Dylan se apresuró a colocarse frente a él, llevando sus manos hasta los pequeños hombros caídos del omega.

Thomas elevó el rostro al instante, clavando su mirada chocolate en el par de iris color miel que le observaban con preocupación. ¿Cómo podía Dylan ser de esa manera con él? Apenas se conocían, apenas llevaban un par de días intercambiando palabras y aquel sujeto le observaba como si... No sabía definirlo. ¿Acaso era el poder del lazo? ¿Era así como se sentía tener un alma gemela?

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Dyl —Thomas sonrió de manera escasa, ladeando el rostro y evitando la mirada que Dylan le dirigía por aquel instante. No, no estaba listo para hablar de su pasado, no estaba listo para despertar lástima en la persona que se hallaba frente a él.

—Y tengo toda una vida para que me las cuentes —de nuevo el tono suave brotó de los labios de Dylan, al tiempo que un efímero beso hacía acto de presencia en una de las mejillas del rubio.

Mil sensaciones volvieron a estallar en el interior de Thomas, mil sensaciones que no sabía si podía siquiera describir. De alguna manera se sentía bien, a salvo: feliz. Había sido como si aquel alfa simplemente hubiese arrancado cualquier sentimiento angustiante que se instaló en su pecho, reemplazándolo con el suave y cálido tacto de su piel que hacía contraste con la baja temperatura que les rodeaba. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y sonrió para sí mismo.

—Te detesto —murmuró aun con aquel tono que se ahogó en el medio de una sonrisa, logrando que Dylan bufara casi al instante.

—Mi omega me detesta. Creo que no he llegado muy lejos —el castaño abrió las manos y las movió, como si se fingiera indignado. Esta vez fue el turno de Thomas para observarlo, terminando por llevarse la diestra hasta los labios para contener la risa que las acciones del otro provocaban en él.

—Eres una pésima cita, Dylan —añadió arqueando una ceja poco antes de extender la diestra y coger la del menor, entrelazando de nueva cuenta sus dedos antes de salir de ahí.

Las manos de Dylan eran grandes, fuertes. A Thomas le gustaba la sensación que despertaban en él. No eran ásperas, pero tampoco suaves. Se hallaban en un punto medio que compaginaba a la perfección con las propias. Sus dedos se colaban entre los de Dylan, encajaban perfecto, delgados, largos, gráciles. Apretó los labios y rió ante su propio pensamiento, ocasionando que el alfa le observara extrañado por un escaso segundo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de manera abrupta cuando Dylan volvió a halar a Thomas en su dirección, logrando que el pequeño cuerpo del omega quedara perfectamente anclado en el medio de sus brazos.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa.

Thomas parpadeó confundido por segunda ocasión. Dylan era demasiado esporádico. No comprendía en lo absoluto como momentos antes el alfa podía estar bromeando y después, simplemente, soltar una cosa con esa dulzura acompañada de la extraña mirada que se asomaba debajo de aquellas largas pestañas. El omega no pudo evitarlo, cuando el calor abordó sus mejillas supo que su cuerpo había respondido al cumplido del alfa.

—Es el lazo hablando —murmuró Thomas un tanto distraído, bajando la mirada durante un breve segundo.

Había que ser sincero: jamás se había permitido dejarse cortejar por nadie, Ki no contaba, no cuando pasaba más tiempo con su padre que con él. Antes de Ki no existían alfas peleando por él, no había aroma que él desprendiera y que pudiese llamar la atención de alguien. Realmente no era algo que le interesara, no le importaba quedarse solo por el resto de la eternidad, de hecho, bien podría sobrevivir y quizá morir, por una ingesta prolongada de supresores. Pero ahora todo eso carecía de sentido, porque por primera vez, alguien le elogiaba, alguien estaba interesado en su aroma y no solo de manera... Sexual.

—Puede ser —Dylan mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios, ignorando el breve segundo de encuentro personal que el pequeño omega había tenido consigo mismo—. No lo sé. Para mí eres perfecto y tú sonrisa es encantadora.

De nuevo ahí estaba ese esporádico comentario que lograba que Thomas apretara los labios y permitiera que el carmín tiñese su rostro. El alfa no paraba de observarle, probablemente, como un estúpido. A ese punto el británico simplemente había suspirado con un poquito de resignación, sabiendo que quizá, solo quizá, no era tan malo el sentirse especial para alguien.

—¿Dónde está mi postre? —el omega simplemente mantuvo la mirada fija en el piso, conteniendo la sonrisa que los comentarios del menor ocasionaban en él.

—¿El Paris-Brest? Cierto —Dylan chasqueó los dedos y simplemente se colocó a un lado del omega, comenzando a caminar a su lado observándole de vez en vez—. Hace un par de años estuve aquí, cuando mi padre me encargó un par de negocios en la ciudad. No es una de las sucursales con mejores rendimientos, pero ... —el castaño hizo una pausa cuando la mirada chocolate le observó con confusión. De acuerdo, probablemente estaba mencionando cosas sumamente triviales—. En fin. El primer día aquí me perdí. Por orgullo no contacté a nadie, pero acabé en un bonito café que servía un excelente Paris- Brest. Te encantará.

—¿Estás advirtiéndome de tu nulo sentido de la orientación? —Thomas arqueó una de sus cejas mientras observaba a Dylan conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Probablemente. ¿Sería tan malo perdernos y olvidarnos del mundo?

Aquello sonaba como una idea encantadora. Thomas simplemente había bajado la mirada para asentir con suavidad, como si realmente considerara la idea de la extraña broma del castaño.

—Probablemente mi padre dejaría de pensar en su pequeña vergüenza y... —las palabras se cortaron en el segundo en que fue capaz de notar la mirada que el alfa le estaba dedicando por aquel instante. De acuerdo, quizá había hablado de más. Thomas se apresuró a soltar la mano de Dylan para adelantarse un par de pasos, fingiendo prisa por llegar a ¿dónde era qué iban?

—Thomas —la voz de Dylan sonó a sus espaldas probablemente mucho antes de lo que hubiese esperado. El rubio se estremeció al instante, terminando por colar las manos dentro de la chaqueta gruesa de color naranja que portaba por aquel instante.

—Dyl, yo no quise...

—Es aquí —. La voz de Dylan sonó dulce, comprensiva, al tiempo que buscaba volver a enlazar sus manos con suavidad, sin siquiera darle importancia a la conversación que segundos antes, él mismo había iniciado—. Es bonito ¿no?

La mirada color pardo finalmente se apartó del piso de la calle, dirigiéndose hasta el pequeño local que se encontraba a su lado. La fachada color amarillo resaltaba con una pequeña marquesina de madera. Las plantas que se asomaban por las ventanas le brindaban una vista increíble, sumada a las pequeñas mesas que se podían apreciar desde el exterior.

Dylan no esperó por una respuesta, no cuando ya se hallaba halando Thomas al interior del lugar.

Una bella beta de ojos color verde les recibió, acomodándolos junto a una singular mesa para dos. Thomas se quedó en silencio admirando los pequeños detalles del lugar, como el letrero que colgaba detrás de la pequeña barra, o la dulce mirada de la anciana que le observaba detrás de esta. Había un beta más bebiendo una taza de chocolate, logrando que el aroma dulce del lugar le agradara aún más. Probablemente de haber notado esos detalles desde que fue menor, hubiese podido descubrir mucho antes su naturaleza: adoraba el chocolate, adoraba las cosas dulces, un gusto que se había obligado a reprimir mil veces en su hogar.

—Cuando percibí tu aroma en la fiesta —Dylan comenzó a hablar tras tomar asiento en la pequeña silla de madera, observando por la ventana que se alzaba justo a uno de los costados del establecimiento—, inmediatamente pensé en este lugar. Era como si hubiese encontrado un nuevo oasis en el medio del desierto.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba el calor que inundaba sus mejillas, logrando que Thomas bajara la mirada y jugueteara con suavidad con sus propias manos apoyadas en la mesa de madera. ¿Por qué Dylan no era capaz de dimensionar las consecuencias que tales palabras tenían en él?

—Podrías conseguir a la omega que quisieras —fue un murmuro sin meditar, fue su inseguridad tomando el mando por un segundo. Thomas apretó los labios cuando finalmente fue consciente de lo que acababa de soltar, atreviéndose a elevar la mirada para encontrarse con el mar de confusión que se pintaba en aquel perfecto par de color miel—. Eres un O'Brien, el más importante. Dylan, podrías...

—No hay nadie más que me interese, Thomas. Puedes decir que hay mil estrellas en el universo, pero para mí la más hermosa ya tiene un nombre y un apellido —las manos de Dylan se extendieron sobre la mesa de madera, capturando las del rubio y apretándolas con suavidad.

Era demasiado perfecto. ¿Cómo alguien como Dylan podía tener la palabra prohibido tatuado en la frente de aquella manera?   
Thomas negó con suavidad, volviendo a apretar los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y se permitía dejarse llevar por la sensación que el agarre del menor despertaba en él. Quizá por ello no reparó en el momento en que la beta que se aproximaba hasta su mesa, colocando un pequeño plato con un extraño postre que Thomas jamás había visto en su vida. Dylan sonrió al instante en que la confusión fue evidente en sus facciones, logrando que el omega bufara suavecito mientras se desprendía del agarre del otro.

—Si no lo comes enseguida, el sabor no será el mismo —la advertencia de Dylan capturó por breves segundos la atención de la mirada color pardo.

Thomas se limitó a asentir con suavidad, tomando el pequeño tenedor y cortando un pedacito del platillo frente a él. Cuando el bocado alcanzó sus papilas, pudo sentir la explosión de sabores en su paladar. El suspiro que brotó de sus labios fue casi inevitable, logrando que los veintiún años pasaran desapercibidos, y que simplemente, fuese un niño pequeño degustando un postre antes de la cena.

—Alguien tenía hambre ¿no es así? —Thomas apartó su atención del plato frente a él para volver a observar a Dylan, quien para ese momento ya había apoyado su codo sobre la mesa, utilizando una de sus palmas para apoyar una mejilla y de esa manera, poderle observar con detenimiento.

¿Acaso podía permitirse el decirle a Dylan que cualquier clase de aquellos alimentos propios de los de su naturaleza, le eran estrictamente prohibidos? Pero la respuesta no brotó de su boca, no cuando el alfa ya había extendido una de sus manos para repasar los labios del omega, limpiando los pequeños restos de dulce que habían quedado adheridos a estos.

Aquel gesto derritió de manera inmediata al omega. Thomas pudo percibir el segundo exacto en que su naturaleza liberó aquel suave aroma, indicándole a su alfa que se hallaba contento, cómodo, feliz. Quizá por ello Dylan había optado por sonreír, levantándose de la silla para apoyar con suma suavidad ambas manos sobre la madera de la mesa.

—Aún hay un poco por aquí.

No hubo más tras ello, no cuando la boca de Dylan ya descansaba sobre la de Thomas. Gloria infinita, bienestar absoluto.  
El rubio se quedó perplejo durante un segundo, antes de que sus labios comenzaran a bailar con suavidad al compás que marcaban los del castaño. No había deseo, no había más que sentimientos nadando de una orilla a otra, no existían más que suspiros reprimidos y una enorme necesidad de sentirse rodeado una vez más por los fuertes brazos de Dylan.   
Cuando el dulce contacto finalizó, Thomas no pudo ser capaz de apartar su mirada del alfa. Quería cuestionarle a Dylan una vez más el por qué se esforzaba en elegirlo por sobre los demás de su naturaleza, quería cuestionarle por qué era tan dulce y atento con él, por qué tenía esos detalles, pero aunque parte de la respuesta podía atribuirla al lazo, quería que el extraño vacío se llenara con palabras que acabaran con la angustia que se asomaba aun en el medio de aquel momento de felicidad.

—Dyl... —un suspiro y no pudo continuar. Thomas sentía como su rostro ardía, como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y le impedían continuar. Ante aquello Dylan simplemente rió, terminando por colocar un par de billetes sobre la mesa al tiempo que buscaba con suavidad la mano de Thomas, instándole con suavidad a ponerse de pie.

—Katherine debe estar esperando por ti.

Thomas elevó la mirada, quizá alarmado, quizá decepcionado. No había sido capaz de percibir el tiempo a su alrededor, siquiera había notado como las horas de gracia que su prima les había otorgado, se habían extinguido de tan efímera manera.  
El rubio asintió con suavidad, permitiéndose guiar por la mano del alfa, quien casi de manera inmediata, habría terminado por envolverle contra su cuerpo. Cálido, seguro. Probablemente las barreras comenzaban a ceder, probablemente no eran tan malo el ser un omega enganchado por un alfa.

El camino de regreso fue lento. Las personas a su alrededor no existían, los murmuros en las calles no eran más que un ruido de fondo. Luces, autos, todo pasaba a segundo plano. Dylan observaba al omega acurrucado contra su costado, aquel bello ángel que suspiraba de vez en vez, soltando aquel delicioso aroma solo para él. Le encantaba sentirse autor de la felicidad que Thomas irradiaba por aquel momento, quería pasar el resto de sus días cultivando esa seguridad en el omega, esa sonrisa, todo el matiz de emociones que podía percibir de él por aquel instante. Sabía que se sentía pleno cuando estaba con él, que se complementaba de una manera que siquiera era capaz de concebir, y que todas las historias con respecto al lazo eran completamente ciertas. A ese punto no le quedaba duda, de que haría hasta lo imposible para que aquel hermoso ser le considerara como pareja, que le permitiese acceder a la suavidad de su cuello para marcarlo y convertir sus caminos en uno solo. Era el destino, y nada podía sentirse mejor que el saber que Thomas había sido creado especialmente para él.

—Son solo dos cuadras desde aquí —la dulce voz del omega logró que Dylan saliera de sus pensamientos en menos de un instante, parpadeando con confusión cuando el rubio se alejó de él con lentitud, mostrándole la mágica sonrisa que ya comenzaba a adorar—. Puede que Katherine no apoye del todo al apellido, pero el resto de los suyos sí.

Dylan le observó en silencio durante un segundo, poco antes de finalmente asentir, comprendiendo perfectamente que lo que menos necesitaban, era el ganarse una pelea más.

—¿Te veré mañana?

Thomas observó a Dylan con detenimiento poco antes de colocar sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas del alfa, permitiéndose el posar sus labios en una de estas, depositando un efímero beso que apenas y bastó para que su omega saltara de alegría en su interior.

—Mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar —la voz de Thomas de nuevo adquirió ese tono dulce, suave, como si su naturaleza tratara de hacer comprender al alfa que hablaba con la verdad. Quizá por ello Dylan había sonreído, no sin antes dejar un último y escaso contacto en la frente del omega.

—Piensa en mí, Tommy —Dylan sonrió poco antes de sentir el segundo exacto en que su pequeño omega soltó su mano, dándole la espalda y echándose a andar con lentitud.

Siguió su figura durante la larga cuadra, poco antes de que la delgada figura del rubio le observara al final de esta, dedicándole una sonrisa al instante en que acabó por doblar y perderse a la vuelta de la esquina.   
El alfa suspiró, resignándose a tratar de memorizar el dulce aroma que aún se adhería a sus prendas, clamando que aquel encuentro había sido real, que no había soñado a su dulce omega sonriendo, aceptándole. Cerró los ojos durante un instante poco antes de darse la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, a revivir en recuerdos la noche tan memorable que acababa de vivir con aquel ángel. Pero apenas había dado un par de pasos antes de que sus sentidos se dispararan al instante: peligro, peligro, peligro. Gruñó, apretó los dientes y casi dio un salto en su lugar.

Y entonces llegó a él, como un murmuro escaso, como si Thomas estuviese a su lado.

_"Alfa, Dyl... Ayuda"._


	4. Chapter 4

El fuerte aroma de Dylan aún se mantenía adherido a su cuerpo, la sonrisa que su sola presencia había pintado en sus labios, permanecía con fuerza, preservando el momento que había vivido con él.   
Se llevó las manos hacia los brazos, frotando con suavidad, tratando de darse calor en vano. Suspiró, percibió su aliento brotar en un halo frente a él. Aquello fue suficiente para que volviese a reír con sencillez, distrayéndose un segundo de su camino, de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Bastó ese lapso de tiempo para que su omega interior saltara, gritando una sola palabra: peligro.

Se quedó quieto de un momento a otro, observando apenas por el rabillo del ojo, apretando los labios cuando el tenue olor familiar llegó a él. No hizo falta más que dar un paso hacia adelante para percibir la figura que se irguió frente a él, cerrándole el camino. Los pardos examinaron al hombre en silencio, las rubias cejas se arrugaron tratando de reconocer al alfa que le miraba altivo desde su posición. Su omega interior dejó escapar un suave gemido, sus feromonas hicieron el resto: el aroma del alfa enojado comenzó a causar estragos en él, haciéndole sentirse indefenso en menos de un instante.

—¿Will? —el nombre del inglés brotó de sus labios con suavidad, la duda asomándose, sin detenerse a percibir lo que conllevaba aquella situación.

—Thomas.

El tono del rubio más alto fue llano, seco. Fue hasta aquel segundo en que recordó que su primo debía hallarse en Londres, en la matriz de la empresa de su padre. Las palabras de Katherine sonaron suavemente en su memoria, haciéndole elevar el rostro, mostrarse seguro por un instante, sabiendo de antemano que su propio aroma le delataba pese a todo.

El más alto se inclinó en la dirección del omega, aspirando con suavidad la tenue mezcla de la esencia que su destinado había dejado en él.

—¿Has venido a visitar a Katherine? —cuestionó tratando de mantener el porte, ignorando el sonido que la mandíbula del alfa emitió al tensarse.

Las palabras cesaron al segundo en que el alfa aferró uno de los delgados brazos del omega, terminando por empujarle contra el muro más cercano. Un suave gemido brotó de los labios de Thomas como mera consecuencia, al tiempo que su naturaleza volvía a ser visible, haciéndole bajar la mirada en espera de la sentencia que el otro estaba a punto de dictar.

—La urgencia de visitar a nuestra prima escondía un motivo. Tu padre lo supo desde que la presencia de los O'Brien fue reconocida en la fiesta de tu compromiso. ¿Acaso pensabas que ello pasaría desapercibido? —el rubio arqueó una ceja, apretando con firmeza el brazo del más bajo, logrando que el omega volviese a gemir como consecuencia—. Apestas a ese alfa —añadió mientras tronaba la mandíbula, logrando que el rubio se encogiera de nueva cuenta, sin percibir el segundo exacto en que su naturaleza cedió y clamó por su destinado.

—No tienes derecho de venir a reclamar por una pelea tan absurda, no tienes derecho a... —las palabras cesaron de manera abrupta una vez más, consecuencia del puño del alfa que había colisionado contra la pared sobre la que se hallaba acorralado el omega.

—Es una clara ofensa a nuestra familia. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¿No puedes dimensionar las consecuencias, Thomas? —las palabras brotaron teñidas en ira, el alfa de Will gruñía en su interior, desgarrando, aullando—. Y el menor de los O'Brien habrá de pagar por ello.

Los pardos de Thomas se abrieron con alarma en menos de un instante, su omega volvió a gemir desde el fondo de su pecho. Cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior por unos segundos, ladeó el rostro, evitó el aliento del Will. A ese punto simplemente trataba de deshacer el agarre del más alto, de irse de ahí y olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su omega estaba aterrado, las feromonas del alfa lo tenían demasiado fuera de sí, sumiso, completamente acorralado.

—Aléjate, Will, desiste de la encomienda de mi padre y olvidaré este...

—¡Desistir! —la voz del alfa logró que el omega abriera los ojos de nueva cuenta, que le observara en silencio—, esto no se trata de tu padre, Thomas, esto se trata de venganza. Nuestra casa clama por reponer el daño que los suyos nos han hecho, ¿por qué no puedes comprenderlo?

Thomas se sintió mareado, las palabras ya no brotaron de sus labios. Era la primera vez que se hallaba en una situación de esa índole, se sentía desfallecer. Alfa, alfa, alfa. Su omega aullaba de dolor, aterrado, buscando ayuda.

—Quita tus manos de mi omega —la voz de Dylan sonó firme al final de la estrecha calle. Los ojos pardos de Thomas se dispararon hacia él: ahí estaba su alfa, con la mandíbula apretada, con la clara intención de atacar a su primo.

El rubio más alto finalmente suavizó el agarre impuesto sobre el omega, al tiempo que una tenue sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. Apartó su atención del menor, centrándose en el alfa que le observaba desafiante a apenas unos cuantos metros de donde estaba.

—¡Por fin muestras tu cara! —el inglés se limitó a atraer al omega contra su cuerpo, ignorando la clara advertencia que continuaba pintándose en el rostro del castaño—. ¿París? Eres un romántico, ¿te lo han dicho? —el claro sarcasmo continuaba pintándose en el tono del inglés, al tiempo que su diestra se hundía con suavidad en el hombro de Thomas, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Dylan—. Enviar un reto a tu hogar es sumamente arcaico. ¿Por qué no arreglamos las diferencias de nuestras casas, aquí y ahora? ¿Qué te parece eso, O'Brien?

La señal de alarma saltó de inmediato en Thomas, haciéndole reaccionar en menos de un instante. Sus pardos pasaron de la tensa figura de Dylan, hacia el rubio que yacía a su lado.

—Estás hablando barbaridades. Nuestra familia jamás permitiría un método tan arcaico para acabar con los enemigos de nuestra casa. Renuncia a tu sueño perdido, Will, olvidaremos este encuentro, no será más que... —las palabras murieron en el segundo que el gruñido del alfa llegó hasta sus oídos. Thomas bajó la mirada al instante, quieto, sumiso.

—¡Suéltalo! —las botas del otro alfa sonaron firmes contra el asfalto. A ese punto, Dylan estaba dando lo mejor de sí para no saltar sobre Will y despellejarlo por aquel instante. Thomas estaba de por medio, no podía permitirse lastimar a su omega.

—¿Ves esto, O'Brien? —el tono despectivo del inglés logró que Dylan diese un segundo paso en su dirección. Con la mandíbula fieramente apretada el alfa observó como el rubio más alto sostenía al omega, al tiempo que sacaba de su chaqueta el pequeño frasco que contenía las gotitas de sangre del prometido de este—. Thomas tiene un alfa. En su próximo celo se unirá a él y eso ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo. Reglas son reglas, amigo, ¿acaso irás contra nuestra naturaleza? —soltó con un ápice de desdén al tiempo que lograba que el pequeño omega expusiera su cuello, un movimiento suave, sumiso, a ese punto Thomas simplemente estaba dejándose hacer por el otro—. Justo aquí, Dylan, la marca de otro alfa descansará para siempre en el cuello de este omega.

No hubo más palabras tras aquello, no cuando Dylan ya se había abalanzado sobre el alfa, logrando que este soltara a Thomas como mero acto de reflejo.   
El omega casi trastabilló hasta el piso, sosteniéndose al último segundo al tiempo que toda su atención se derramaba en el par de alfas que gruñían y se acechaban en círculos. No había pelea, solo era la antesala de un acto brutal que no tendría manera de revertirse.

—¡Basta! ¡Dyl! Es un reto sin sentido, no lo hagas, Dylan... —Thomas dio un paso en la dirección en que ambos alfas se hallaban, terminando por arrepentirse al segundo exacto en que la mirada de estos cayó sobre su persona. No necesitó más que ello para retroceder, sin reparar en los estragos que las feromonas de los alfas, causaban en su naturaleza.

Bastó aquello, fue un minuto. El primer golpe salió del puño cerrado del inglés, Dylan lo esquivó con gracia, sin afán de devolverlo. La risa brotó de los labios de Will en consecuencia.

—¡Huyes! ¡Levanta tu mano, protege tu casa, tu familia, tu apellido! ¿Acaso provienes de una familia de cobardes, O'Brien? —el reto se dejó ir con desdén, con una clara amenaza en el medio de cada palabra, pero a Dylan le bastaba con oler el terror que emanaba de su pequeño omega, para saber que no habría marcha atrás de corresponder a las incitaciones del otro alfa.

Un segundo golpe fungió como distracción. Dylan volvió a esquivarlo con gracia, sin reparar en la rodilla que fue a parar directo a su abdomen. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones, retrocedió un paso, jadeó un tanto mareado por el repentino movimiento. Escuchó la voz de Thomas a lo lejos y volvió a elevar el rostro, encarando la furia que el inglés derramaba aún sobre su persona.

—¡Responde! ¡Acaba con esto! —un tercer golpe brotó de los puños cerrados del inglés, el resultado fue el mismo: Dylan lo esquivó, reticente a responder a las provocaciones que soltaba el alfa de rubia melena.

Aquello fue suficiente para que la nula paciencia de Will se agotara. Su naturaleza clamó por respuesta, su alfa interior no pensó y simplemente se abalanzó hacia el pequeño omega, el rubio que les había observado a varios metros de distancia: su brazo se deslizó por la cintura de Thomas, la izquierda se posó en el mentón de este, obligándole a ser participe del sin sentido que protagonizaba por aquel instante.

—¡Aquí está la razón de tus delirios, O'Brien! —con la locura trastabillando en el medio de su voz, el inglés obligó a su propia sangre a mantener la mirada en el castaño, quien por aquel momento, temblaba en consecuencia de la ira contenida en ese instante—. Vamos, primo, suelta algo, usa tu encanto de omega, usa tu discordante y sucia naturaleza para ensañar al heredero de tu casa enemiga.

Aquello fue todo, las palabras sobraron al preciso instante en que Dylan recorrió el trecho que los separaba. La sonrisa en los labios del alfa inglés se ensanchó y el escudo humano que portaba por aquel instante, fue el receptor de un último atisbo de la creciente locura de su naturaleza. El gemido brotó de los labios de Thomas cuando el ardor se instaló en su costado, haciéndose a un lado en el preciso instante en el que Will así lo dispuso.  
Sus pardos no repararon en la herida que su cuerpo lució casi de inmediato, no cuando su atención se posó en el castaño que se hallaba sobre el inglés, devolviendo con la mano desnuda cada golpe sin sentido que este había tirado en el previo encuentro de ambos.

La risa del inglés logró que Dylan perdiera cualquier pensamiento lógico por aquel instante. Su omega había sido herido y su naturaleza bramaba con furia, buscando apaciguar el deseo de proteger a su destinado y mantenerlo lejos de aquel inminente peligro. Pero probablemente, el descendiente de los Sangster no jugaba limpio, y eso lo comprobó en el momento en que este dejó ir su rodilla contra su intimidad, haciéndole caer casi de inmediato, perdiendo el aliento y la noción del tiempo en menos de un instante.

El brillo del arma que el inglés sacó de entre sus prendas, capturó una vez más toda la atención del alfa en el piso, el aliento escaseó en sus pulmones y la desesperación le embargó casi de manera inmediata.

—Defensa propia —informó el rubio más alto al tiempo que preparaba el cruel disparo que estaba por cegar la vida del alfa en recuperación.

Pero no ocurrió. El bramido del arma resonó por la callejuela vacía, pero la bala acabó por incrustarse en cualquier punto de la pared del edificio más cercano: Thomas había reaccionado por mero instinto, desviando el curso del fatal destino que su primo planeaba forjar para Dylan.

—¡Basta, Will! ¡Detén tu guadaña en este instante! ¡No permitas que la ira ciega de nuestra familia te arroje al abismo de la locura! —con evidente desesperación inundando sus pardos, Thomas rogó en silencio para que su propia sangre entrara en razón, pero al contrario del efecto deseado, Will se limitó a utilizar los remanentes de su fuerza para impactar la culata del arma sobre su quijada. La explosión de dolor le hizo retroceder mientras el sabor metálico de la sangre hacía acto de presencia en su boca.

Thomas parpadeó confundido, llevándose la diestra al mentón, saliendo apenas del ligero entumecimiento cuando un segundo bramido surcó el aire a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y se obligó a observar a su primo, pero el arma de este descansaba a su costado, al tiempo que su mirada yacía fija hacia el frente. Esta vez, su atención pasó de su primo a Dylan, observando el arma que este portaba en su diestra, la misma que había impactado con furia el pecho del inglés.

El sonido del cuerpo de Will cayendo contra la acera le hizo reaccionar en menos de un instante. A ese punto ya podía escuchar murmullos, una sirena, pasos. Se había desconectado de la realidad, ignorando las consecuencias que sus actos acarrearían.

—¡Tom! —la dulce voz de Kaya sonó a unos cuantos metros de distancia, logrando que la atención del británico se trasladara del inerte cadáver de su primo, hacia la doncella que corría hasta donde él se hallaba.

Las suaves manos de Kaya se posaron sobre sus mejillas, le examinaron en silencio, reparando en cada golpe que se instalaba en su piel.

—Tom —Kaya volvió a musitar, alterada, deslizando sus dedos sobre las mejillas amoratadas que portaba el inglés—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto —los murmullos de la beta inundaron la atmosfera, aquella que pronto se vio envuelta en el tenue aroma del alfa que ahora, yacía a su lado, esperando por él, por recibirlo en sus brazos.

La contrariedad se hizo cargo de sus sentidos. Dylan había cegado la vida de su primo, pero este había caído en la locura que la venganza de su familia había germinado en él. No podía dimensionar las consecuencias y siquiera quería pensar en lo qué su padre había planeado al enviar a por él de aquella manera.

—Debes irte, Dylan. No estás a salvo aquí. Cuando los Sangster se enteren de la muerte de Will, habrán de clamar por tu sangre en retribución —Kaya había pasado de tratar de consolar al ausente omega, a permitir que una luz de esperanza se instalara en la mirada del afligido alfa.

—Es mi padre —soltó finalmente Thomas— el autor de tan trágico destino. La tinta de su ira ha teñido con sangre esta noche —hizo una pausa, apartando con suavidad el tacto de Kaya al tiempo que dirigía toda su atención al alfa que esperaba por él.

—No puedo irme, no sin ti —la voz de Dylan brotó en un hilo, ocasionando que el omega frente a él se estremeciera en menos de un instante. Apenas habían sido un par de días desde que el destino caprichoso se había asegurado de juntarlos, y a ese punto, Dylan sabía que perecería cuando el lazo le hiciera clamar por él. Extendió la diestra y dudó durante un instante la decisión que estaba tomando.

Los ojos de Thomas le examinaron en silencio, con angustia y duda por partes iguales.

Un minuto, quizá dos. Dylan no fue consciente del tiempo que el omega demoró en colocar su mano sobre la propia, pero el dulce tacto que se instauró en su piel, fue suficiente para saber, que nada importaría a partir de ese instante, nada salvo el precioso ángel que estaba a punto de hurtar de la casa de la familia Sangster.

[...]

  
El andar del tren lo tenía adormilado. Mantenía la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo del asiento, al tiempo que su brazo descansaba alrededor de los hombros del inconsciente rubio. Podía percibir el dulce aroma que manaba de su dorada melena, aquella deliciosa mezcla que continuaba hipnotizándolo como si se tratara aun de su primer encuentro.   
Cerró los ojos unos segundos, completamente agotado de la pequeña odisea que habían atravesado en las últimas horas. Pero cada minuto transcurrido desde su partida, había valido completamente la pena, porque ahí, junto a él, se hallaba su destinado, su omega, suyo, finalmente suyo. Eran libres en al menos un aspecto. Si bien el temor del mismo exilio despertaba su ansiedad, esta era mermada por la calidez que el cuerpo a su lado desprendía.

Tyler le había contactado un par de horas atrás. Sabía de antemano que el regresar a Londres no era una opción. La familia Sangster se había encargado de regar el rumor del asesinato a sangre fría de uno de los suyos, aun cuando los testigos en París, aseguraban que aquello se trataba de una pelea entre alfas, una donde un omega había sido la razón. Pero eso no le importaba, no cuando las palabras de aliento de su primo le impulsaron a continuar, prometiéndose a sí mismo, el mantener a salvo a su dulce ángel.  
Tenía dinero suficiente en los bolsillos, contaba con el apoyo de uno de los suyos y por supuesto, tenía una residencia en los viñedos de la lejana Mantua, donde sabría que podrían vivir a salvo, lejos de la riña sin sentido que sus familias habían preparado para ellos.

Ladeó el rostro y permitió que sus labios descansaran sobre la blanca frente de Thomas, quien, al percibir el dulce tacto, se revolvió ligeramente contra su pecho, abriendo de manera lenta los ojos y develando aquel precioso par de pardos que lo mantenían hechizado.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Thomas habló en un susurro, arrugando ambas cejas al tiempo que mantenía su mirada fija en el alfa.

—No, aún no. Te avisaré cuando lleguemos a la siguiente estación —la sonrisa bailó de manera inminentemente en los labios de Dylan, ocasionando que las comisuras de Thomas se elevaran ligeramente en consecuencia.

—Es la primera vez que viajo en tren —murmuró Thomas al tiempo que dejaba que su mirada paseara en el estrecho interior del vagón-habitación que compartía con Dylan. Sus pardos se detuvieron en el escaso amanecer que comenzaba a teñirse en el horizonte, haciéndole bostezar ligeramente.

—Es la primera vez que viajo a Mantua —respondió el castaño, permitiéndose el posar su atención en el paisaje que capturaba la mirada del omega por aquel instante—, al menos desde los diez años. Tyler siempre insistía en visitar los viñedos, aun cuando la gente había dejado de cuidarlos desde hacía tiempo. Es el único que se ocupó del lugar después de ello —Dylan hizo una pausa, suspirando de manera audible—. Lo siento, Tommy, todo esto es culpa mía. Te arranqué de la comodidad de tu casa, de tu familia, de todo lo que...

—Shhh... —Thomas descansó su índice sobre los labios de Dylan, callándole en menos de un instante—. El destino es caprichoso, Dylan. Jamás comprenderías mis razones, no del todo —esta vez el omega se permitió apretar los labios, cerrar los ojos apenas por un segundo—. Mi padre está cegado por su ambición, mi madre es subyugada por él. Dejémoslo hasta ahí —porque no, aun no estaba listo para develar todos los horrores que había vivido hasta aquel instante. No quería hacer notorio el rechazo ni la repulsión que su propia naturaleza había llegado a causarle en algún punto de su vida, no al menos cuando su omega le estaba haciendo pasar los momentos más gloriosos a lado de ese hombre.

Dylan simplemente bufó por lo bajo, poco antes de permitirse elevar la diestra para acariciar el golpe —ahora hinchado— que descansaba sobre uno de los pómulos de Thomas. Dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo y se detestó durante un segundo.

—No pude protegerte, no pude proteger a mi omega —las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios, su alfa interior le desgarró la garganta y le impidió continuar hablando.

Thomas le observó alarmado en menos de un instante. Su omega tomó control sobre la parte humana, logrando que el dulce aroma inundara el ambiente casi de manera inmediata. No fue consciente del momento en que sus manos se apoyaron sobre los hombros del castaño, ni mucho menos, del segundo en que impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba, terminando por acomodarse a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Dylan.

—Mi alfa, mi fuerte alfa —murmuró poco antes de permitir que sus labios buscaran la piel de la mejilla diestra del menor, depositando un suave beso sobre el trazo inexacto de los lunares que adornaban la misma—. Me salvaste. Acabaste con el infierno que la ira de los míos había deparado para mí. Estos golpes... —añadió mientras movía la diestra, guiando la mano de Dylan a través de las heridas que eran visibles en su rostro—, desaparecerán. Sanaré.

—Pero Tommy, yo...

No hubo más, no cuando los labios de Thomas se apoderaron de la boca de Dylan, cesando cada palabra que luchó por brotar de esta. El omega se regocijó de alegría, el alfa aulló desde el fondo del pecho de Dylan, correspondiendo de manera inmediata. El lazo se encargó de drenar la duda, la angustia y la impotencia que la naturaleza humana se encargaba de instalar en ambos. Ese era el efecto de un destinado, de un alma gemela, de un mate.

Thomas sabía que necesitaba calmar a su alfa, ansiaba que la sonrisa volviera a aparecer en los labios del castaño, aun cuando no entendía del todo la razón. Llevaban días de conocerse, y su omega le gritaba desde el interior, le hacía actuar como nunca.

_Alfa, Alfa, tranquiliza a tu alfa._

—Quédate conmigo, Tommy —el deseo brotó de manera inconsciente de los labios de Dylan, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban con cautela hasta la curva que las caderas de Thomas, le permitían ver.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, solo un segundo beso, uno que duró lo suficiente para que el sol terminara por asomarse en el horizonte.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a acariciarle el rostro con suavidad. Parpadeó por unos segundos poco antes de moverse y quedar de costado sobre la cama. Extendió la diestra y buscó la figura que suponía, debía hallarse a su lado: vacío. El omega se encogió durante un instante, sin saber controlar el extraño sentimiento de abandono que le invadió abruptamente. Se sobresaltó en menos de un segundo, terminando por sentarse sobre la cama para buscar con la mirada a su alfa: de nuevo nada.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama con celeridad, colocándose las botas en tiempo récord. El frío de la mañana penetró por las rendijas de la ventana, logrando que el rubio se abrazara a si mismo casi por mero reflejo.

Un poco más despierto, pudo notar la pequeña vela casi extinta que descansaba sobre la mesa de madera, aquella donde Dylan llevaba un pequeño libro con las cuentas de la cosecha que había iniciado con él. El dinero no escaseaba gracias a los contactos de la familia en el pueblo, de igual manera, habían pasado desapercibidos, como criados de la familia O'Brien. Debían hacerlo todo por su cuenta, pero era un pequeño paraíso que había crecido en las pocas semanas que llevaban en el lugar. Probablemente la falta de electricidad y de algunos otros servicios era un poco incómodo, pero se mantenían en contacto gracias al extraño y singular correo convencional, siendo así, que no levantaban ni una sola sospecha para con los suyos.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando salió de la sencilla habitación, encaminándose hasta el pequeño comedor, donde de nuevo, se halló con nada más que soledad. Arrugó ambas cejas al tiempo que paseaba sus pardos alrededor de los muebles de madera, apretando los labios al notar el vaso vacío que yacía sobre la mesa. Probablemente, Dylan había madrugado aquella mañana, cuidando de no despertarlo después del percance del día anterior.

No era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a hacer trabajos por su cuenta. Preparar la tierra, así como reparar la cerca no eran tareas que considerara fuera de sus posibilidades, pero al final del día, había terminado tan mareado y acalorado, que habría terminado por ser más una carga para Dylan que una ayuda. De cualquier manera, cuando la época de cosechar llegara, sabía que tendrían que recurrir a un par de manos extras, y confiaba que, para esas fechas, la situación fuese mejor para ambos.

Se apresuró a acomodar la melena rubia detrás de sus orejas, poco antes de regresar a la habitación para mudarse de ropa, buscando algo más apropiado para salir a la fría brisa matinal.

El campo era amplio. Sumaban un par de hectáreas, que, por aquel momento, eran grácilmente iluminadas por los primeros rayos del sol. Se apresuró a buscar algún rastro de Dylan en las cercanías, pero de nuevo no halló más que un vacío que volvió a encogerle el corazón. Odiaba sentirse así. El lazo tirando en su interior le hacía potenciar los sentimientos hasta el grado que, estar sin marca a ese punto, comenzaba a ser sumamente doloroso.

Volvió a apretar los labios al tiempo que echaba a andar por el pequeño camino que daba hasta el exterior del sembradío, percibiendo el aroma del alfa que llegaba a él pese al escaso tiempo que este había pasado en el lugar.   
No meditó sus decisiones, no supo exactamente el momento en que su naturaleza volvió a tomar voz y voto, haciéndole transitar por los inusuales caminos de tierra, hasta que finalmente, se halló con los adoquines del camino principal.   
Era poco menos de una hora el camino hacia el pequeño pueblo, donde Dylan solía ir de vez en cuando a comprar lo necesario para ambos. Quizá era lo que había estado haciendo aquella mañana, quizá Dylan estaría en el pueblo comprando un par de víveres o enviando una carta más a Tyler. Eso debía ser, por supuesto. Él debía darse la media vuelta y volver a la pequeña casa del viñedo, en espera de pasar un corto desayuno en compañía de su alfa antes de iniciar su rutina matutina.

Pero eso no sucedería. Contrario a lo que su propia razón dictaba, fue su naturaleza omega la que casi aulló de dolor en búsqueda de su alfa desaparecido. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba de una extraña manera que ya no podía dimensionar a ese punto.

_Alfa, alfa._

Negó con suavidad ante sus propios pensamientos, terminando por perder la noción del tiempo transcurrido antes de finalmente hallarse con las primeras construcciones del poblado. El sinfín de aromas inundó las fosas nasales del rubio, haciéndole sonreír casi al instante. Ahí, mezclado con el aroma del recién horneado pan y algo más, el aroma de Dylan destacaba haciéndole casi saltar de alegría. De nuevo, no se entendía.

Le gustaba estar cerca del castaño, le gustaba la mezcla de cítricos que emanaba de él. Le gustaban sus ojos, sus labios, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia lo había necesitado antes, no a ese grado. Solo quería hallarlo, hundir la nariz en su cuello y mantenerse ahí: a salvo.   
Suspiró de manera audible apenas fue capaz de reconocer la pequeña oficina de correos, aquella que solo había visitado un par de veces para poder mantenerse en contacto con su beta. Si bien, no había muchas palabras por parte de ella por temor a que les descubrieran, al menos sabía que su familia continuaba buscándolo, y que Ava habría terminado por asumir el completo control de la compañía.

Dio un rápido vistazo sobre las ventanas apenas abiertas, notando que su alfa, aunque había visitado el lugar, ya no se encontraba en él. Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire en un intento de tranquilizarse, repitiéndose a sí mismo lo tonto que se sentía de estar buscando a Dylan de aquella manera.   
Alzando una vez más la mirada, pudo notar la tienda de abarrotes, de donde también, pudo percibir el aroma de su alfa emanando con suavidad. Si bien, se apresuró a dar un rápido vistazo al lugar, esta vez no pasó desapercibido, terminando por recibir un extraño saludo por parte de la chica que atendía el lugar.

Aquello bastó para que Thomas diera la media vuelta, ligeramente decepcionado y dolido por su infructuosa búsqueda, pero bastante más decidido que antes de volver a su hogar. Siendo que apenas había dado un par de pasos hacia el camino principal, aquello había bastado para percibir el singular grupo de aromas que se aproximó a su posición, no demorando en notar al par de alfas que se instalaron un par de metros más delante de donde se hallaba.

—Un omega —murmuró el hombre más alto, aquel cuyo cabello negro caía con gracia sobre su frente—, un omega macho —finalizó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y observaba con atención al rubio, quien, por aquel momento, ya había elevado el rostro, mostrándose orgulloso y con seguridad pese a la situación en la que se hallaba.

—Y sin marca —añadió el pelirrojo más bajo, olfateando el aire, olfateando a Thomas.

—Por supuesto, ¿quién se atrevería a marcar algo como eso?

Thomas arrugó el entrecejo, ignorando de buenas a primeras las palabras de aquellos sujetos para finalmente, decidirse a continuar su camino. No, no necesitaba que le recordaran que era una maravilla de la naturaleza el encontrarse con un omega macho. No necesitaba memorizar el aroma que emanaban esos sujetos, en realidad no le gustaba: le perturbaba. Olían fuerte, le lastimaba, le mareaba, le hacía desear alejarse cuanto antes de ellos, y probablemente, aquello no era otra cosa que su instinto actuando a su favor. Debía alejarse, irse de ahí. Bastaron dos minutos para que Thomas finalmente reparara en la desventaja en que se hallaba, terminando por detener sus pasos al segundo en que el hombre más alto le cogió de uno de los brazos cortando abruptamente su andar.

El tacto le hizo gemir al instante, sin entender absolutamente en nada la razón por la que el simple roce de la piel del otro, había causado un sinfín de sensaciones en su sistema. No, no, eso no podía estar pasando. Los pardos de Thomas subieron hasta los azules del muchacho, quien, por aquel segundo, le observaba tan sorprendido como embelesado.

—¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho que no debes salir durante tu celo cuando no has sido marcado? ¿O es que acaso buscas algo como...? —continuó el hombre al tiempo que hundía los dedos sobre la chaqueta café del rubio, ocasionando que un segundo gemido inapropiado brotara de los labios de este—, ¿esto?

Los ojos de Thomas se abrieron al instante en que pudo percibir el deseo manar el alfa, más aún cuando el otro hombre gruñó, en una clara señal de percibir el mismo aroma que parecía enloquecer al primero. Bastó aquello para que finalmente el pequeño omega se encogiera, sabiendo que su naturaleza deseaba hallarse en el medio de los brazos de un alfa, el que fuera. Sus pensamientos le aterraron en menos de un segundo, haciéndole retroceder un paso sin interesarle si el hombre volvía a tirar de él o no. Pero no sucedió. Thomas apenas fue capaz de percibir el tirón que lo apartó del agarre del hombre pelirrojo, poco antes de finalmente, volver a hallarse envuelto en el aroma que tan bien ya había memorizado hasta aquel instante: Dylan.

El omega parpadeó confundido sin entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, al menos no hasta que notó el momento exacto en que Dylan gruñó a los sujetos restantes, quienes, retrocediendo un paso, habían terminado por darse la media vuelta para desaparecer por donde habían llegado.

—Tommy, Tommy, ¿estás bien? —las manos de Dylan recorrieron con desesperación las mejillas del más delgado, quien, saliendo de su trance, finalmente de atrevió a observar al preocupado castaño que estaba frente a él.

—¿Dyl? —el británico parpadeó ligeramente confundido, un tanto mareado. Recordaba perfectamente lo que el otro alfa había mencionado, y sabía perfectamente, que, con los supresores fuera de su sistema, el celo lo devoraría al cabo de un par de semanas. Pero exactamente, era aquello lo que le confundía: faltaban semanas para atravesar el proceso.

—¿Por qué saliste? Jesús, baby Trombone, debiste esperarme en casa —Dylan, aunque alterado por el aroma del omega, se mantenía firme: no quería asustarlo, no más de lo que el pequeño omega ya se hallaba. Y vaya que le estaba costando más fuerza de voluntad de la que le hubiese gustado admitir.

—Lo siento, yo solo... —¿cómo iba a explicar que sintió la necesidad de encontrarlo? ¿Cómo decirle que abandonó su hogar solo con el tenue murmuro de su aroma en el camino atravesado?

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Tommy estás... —y no pudo decir más. Dylan sabía que su naturaleza le estaba enloqueciendo, que el olor de Thomas aumentaba a cada segundo y que prácticamente, le sería imposible continuar controlándose a ese punto.

—Dyl, no me siento bien —y no, su cuerpo comenzaba a elevar la temperatura y el mareo constante estaba a punto de enloquecerle. Solo había atravesado dos celos en su vida, y habían sido tanto tiempo atrás, que estaba seguro que había olvidado la mayoría de las sensaciones que ocasionaron en él. El único vívido recuerdo que poseía, se limitaba a las inyecciones de emergencia y al dolor indescriptible que conllevaban.

Y aquello bastó para que el castaño sujetara al rubio entre sus brazos, apresurándose a perderse con premura por el camino de adoquín que marcaba la salida del pequeño poblado. Cada paso dado parecía jugar con su estabilidad, cada escaso sonido de la boca de Thomas, lograba que su naturaleza rasgara desde el fondo, deseando simplemente tomar al omega y perderse en su cuello, en su aroma en su cuerpo. Pero no, no pasaría.

No supo el segundo exacto en que divisó su hogar, el tiempo pasó desapercibido a su alrededor, más aún cuando la piel del precioso muchacho ardía cada vez más ante su contacto. Apenas atravesó el umbral de su hogar, el límite de la cordura le acechó, haciéndole correr hasta la pequeña habitación que compartía con el chico. Depositar a Thomas con suavidad sobre la cama, había sido una tarea titánica, ignorar sus gemidos y los pequeños mechones dorados que ya se adherían a su frente, otra tortura más sin igual.

—Tommy —la garganta le quemaba, Dylan sabía que el aroma del precelo de Thomas le estaba haciendo llegar al límite—, puedes... Te mantendré a salvo, no tienes que...

—Dyl —los ojos llorosos del omega se clavaron sobre los mieles del alfa, quien con el escaso ápice de fuerza de voluntad que aún mantenía, se hallaba a un par de metros de la cama—, no me dejes, Dyl, por favor...

El alfa tragó con fuerza, sintiendo como si estuviese pasando pedazos de vidrio por aquel instante. El deseo comenzaba a nublarle la razón. Su dulce omega estaba suplicando por su compañía, y él se hallaba en el limbo de la duda. Un segundo, probablemente dos. Los pardos de Thomas volvieron a buscarle, el pequeño omega casi saltó de la cama, en búsqueda de los brazos que el alfa le negaba por aquel instante.

—¿No... No me deseas? —la quebrada voz del omega inundó la habitación, logrando que el alfa casi saltara sobre su lugar, completamente arrepentido por las lágrimas que ya se resbalaban sobre las mejillas del otro.

—¡Jesús! —no más, ya no podía más. Dylan pareció reaccionar ante aquello, terminando por llevar sus manos hasta las caderas del omega, levantándolo, acomodándolo sobre su cintura. Las largas piernas de Thomas se enredaron en el cuerpo del castaño, haciéndole gruñir en consecuencia—. Más que a nada, Tommy, eres lo único que deseo.

—Dyl, Dyl... —los labios del omega buscaron el oído diestro del menor, al tiempo que sus temblorosas manos se aferraban a la espalda de este—, está empezando, Dyl... Dyl... No me dejes. Elígeme, Dyl, elígeme, soy un buen omega, lo soy.

¿Acaso aquel dulce ángel estaba dudando de que no fuese a elegirlo? Dylan se sintió terrible por la impresión causada en el rubio, no, por supuesto que no. Él sabía que antemano, que no quería aprovecharse del celo del omega, no cuando siquiera habían hablado del todo de ello. Habían tocado el tema un par de veces, y Thomas lo había abandonado apenas indagaban en él. No sabía cómo había pasado aquel proceso en soledad, o si quiera, si... No. Le enfermaba el pensar a su dulce omega en brazos de alguien más.

—Voy a cuidarte, Tommy, lo prometo —el dulce susurro brotó de los labios de Dylan al segundo exacto en que percibió los dedos del británico hundiéndose en su piel.

El aroma del omega de disparó de momento a otro, dando la pauta para que el castaño se alejara brevemente del rubio, notando el deseo desbordándose de los dulces pardos que minutos antes, yacían asustados.

—Alfa —las manos inquietas del rubio se deslizaron por la espalda del castaño, quien, en menos de un instante, ya había terminado por volver a llevar el pequeño cuerpo del chico hasta la pequeña cama que solían compartir.

Dylan supo en aquel momento, que ya no podía contenerse, no cuando sus manos ya comenzaban a arrancar las prendas que Thomas vestía por aquel instante. Calor, deseo. El ambiente le enloqueció en menos de un instante, acabando por descontrolarle al segundo en que los ceñidos vaqueros de Thomas abandonaron sus caderas, develando el desastre que su lubricación ya había causado en estos.

—Alfa —Thomas volvió a gemir con suavidad, arrugando sus cejas con desesperación, sintiendo su cuerpo al borde del colapso. Ardía, todo su interior ardía, su piel quemaba ante el más mínimo contacto que se efectuaba contra la piel del castaño—, duele.... Necesito... —sentía la saliva acumulada en su boca, a ese punto, siquiera era capaz de controlar los propios espasmos de su cuerpo. Podía percibir perfectamente como su pequeño agujero se retraía y expandía con celeridad, anhelando ser llenado por aquel magnifico espécimen frente a él.

Y probablemente, Dylan lo sabía, porque, en menos de un momento, las manos del castaño ya se habían posicionado sobre sus caderas, amasando con firmeza la tierna piel de sus nalgas.   
A ese punto, el rubio ya se hallaba arqueando la espalda, jadeando, suplicando por Dylan. Fue el sonido seco que las botas del otro hicieron al caer contra el piso, lo que finalmente dio la pauta final. No supo en qué segundo el castaño se deslizó sobre la cama, apresándole contra la suavidad del colchón y el precioso cuerpo trabajado que poseía.

Thomas abrió las piernas como consecuencia, apoyándose en las plantas de los pies para impulsar sus caderas hacia arriba, en búsqueda de más contacto con el alfa.

—Alfa, por favor, por favor... —con el puente de la nariz arrugado, el pequeño omega ya había hundido la nariz en la curvatura del cuello ajeno, aspirando el magnifico aroma que manaba de la piel del otro. Aquello bastó para que su pequeña entrada volviera a encogerse, a rebosarse—. Necesito...

—¿Qué necesitas, nene? —Dylan murmuró seductor, deslizando sus manos hasta la rosada abertura oculta entre las nalgas del rubio, utilizando sus pulgares para separar la tierna piel. Percibió el desastre que el cuerpo del otro armaba, sintió como sus yemas se empaparon en menos de un instante, como Thomas gimió con necesidad.

Jamás había estado en presencia de un omega en celo. El aroma dulce que Thomas poseía, se había potenciado a un nivel tal, que Dylan casi podía percibir como la boca se le hacía agua, literalmente.

—Alfa... —fue un suspiro de satisfacción, Dylan no supo definirlo, no cuando las inquietas manos del omega ya se habían deslizado hasta su desnuda entrepierna, comenzando a bombear con premura toda su longitud. Los dedos largos del rubio se enredaron en su tronco, subiendo, haciendo escala en su punta, donde el pulgar ajeno se encargaba de frotar con generosidad la sensible área.

Todo el recato del que Thomas era poseedor, había quedado en el olvido a aquel punto. El dulce omega que se sonrojaba ante el más mínimo cumplido, había desparecido en una tormenta que jadeaba y gemía por él. Dylan sabía que no podría soportarlo, no cuando su instinto estaba gritando desde el fondo de su garganta, anhelando satisfacer las peticiones de su bonito chico al pie de la letra.

Basta, demasiado. Sus labios devoraron con gula la boca roja del omega, su lengua se hundió hasta donde el chico le permitió, haciéndole tocar el cielo con los dedos ante la lujuria del beso otorgado. Suyo, suyo, ese chico era suyo. Tenía que ser suyo. El beso agonizando en el medio de contactos rotos, acabó por finiquitarse al segundo en que el alfa llevó su boca hasta el cuello del omega, olfateando, aspirando con fuerza el dulce aroma que Thomas desprendía por aquel momento. Un beso, dos, ahí, justo ahí, donde debía ir su marca. Marcar a Thomas. Era una premisa que si bien, le había pasado por la cabeza, no era algo que estuviese en sus planes de momento. No, no podía hacerlo sin el consentimiento explícito de su omega, ¿no era así? Quizá era estúpido, el pedir el permiso de un omega era estúpido, ni un solo alfa hacía eso... Todos menos él.

Bajó con suavidad, llenó de besos la blanca piel del omega, deleitándose con lo tersa que lucía, lo perfecta que se sentía. Se detuvo un segundo en uno de los duros pezones del rubio, quien, retorciéndose sobre el mueble, habría terminado por echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía de manera sonora.

—¿Te gusta eso, Tommy? —Dios, ¿de donde mierda sacaba aquella actitud? El celo del omega le estaba afectando, demasiado. Era su alfa dominando al humano, era la parte animal cediendo al instinto.

Thomas pareció reaccionar en menos de un momento, regresando la mirada hasta el hombre que tenía entre las piernas, dejando que los pardos acuosos —y más oscuros— se posaran en la firme mirada color miel que Dylan poseía.

—Alfa —el rubio hizo una pausa, tragando la saliva acumulada, buscando llevar su diestra hasta sus curvas, deslizando sus dedos con lentitud sobre la fina capa de sudor que cubría sus caderas, sus muslos, deteniéndose al encontrar su objetivo. Un suspiro se fugó de sus labios, al tiempo que hundía el índice dentro de su mojada y estrecha cavidad. Necesitaba aliviarse, necesitaba sentirse lleno, y a ese punto no le importaba si él mismo debía hacerlo.

—¿Es esto, nene? —el castaño hundió los dientes sobre el pequeño pezón, ocasionando que el rubio volviera a arquearse, deteniendo momentáneamente la tarea que llevaba a cabo con su diestra. Y Dylan no pasó aquello por alto. Con una sonrisa en los labios, el alfa había terminado por descender completamente, llevando sus labios hasta la firme erección que ya se alzaba entre las piernas del omega.

Con suma suavidad, lamió la punta del sexo ajeno, percibiendo el segundo exacto en que la carne palpitó contra su musculo lingual, haciéndole ensanchar la sonrisa que previamente había dibujado en sus labios. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada movimiento, todo lograba que su pequeño se disparara en gemidos, en súplicas. Le encantaba, adoraba esa escena. Quizá había sido por aquello que decidió acabar con la larga espera, terminando por envolver la extensión del rubio dentro de su boca, llevando toda la longitud tan dentro de sí, como su cuerpo le permitió. Su diestra bailó con firmeza, hundiendo las uñas sobre una de las nalgas del rubio, poco antes de atreverse a llegar hasta su pequeño agujero, sin demorarse mucho más en hundir uno de sus dedos dentro del rosado y angosto pasaje.

El gemido de gusto interrumpió durante un segundo sus acciones: Thomas se sentía apretado, mojado, caliente. El dulce aroma volvió a inundar las fosas nasales del alfa, quien, en menos de un instante, ya se hallaba hundiendo su índice con insistencia.

—Alfa, por favor, por favor —la boca del omega se curvó con suavidad, su lengua se deslizó por encima del rojo de su labio inferior, como si estuviera saboreando de antemano el dulce momento que estaba por compartir con su destinado.

Dylan sabía lo básico sobre el celo de un omega. Entendía perfectamente que Thomas se sentía a punto de morir por aquel instante, y que, si no se satisfacía, terminaría por ser en extremo doloroso.

—Calma, nene, aquí estoy —con un tono sumamente suave y armonioso, el alfa había terminado por dejar pequeños besos por el largo del sexo del rubio, bajando, deslizando su lengua y humedeciendo cada vena visible por aquel instante. Se detuvo cuando su boca alcanzó los primeros pliegues de la tierna piel del escroto, atreviéndose a morder con suma suavidad, ocasionando que el agujero de Thomas le apretara al tiempo que la humedad continuaba desbordándose sin mesura.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, el alfa finalmente se atrevió a deslizar su lengua por el tierno puente de carne, alcanzando finalmente la dilatada abertura que Thomas ya ostentaba por aquel instante. La escena fue suficiente para hacerle apartar la diestra, llevándose el índice empapado hasta la boca, devorando cada gota del dulce líquido que Thomas había colocado sobre su piel.

—Delicioso —no pudo evitarlo, no cuando su precioso omega observaba con atención el espectáculo, con sus rojos labios recién lamidos, con sus ojos cristalizados y con la rubia melena hecha un completo desastre.

No más, ya no podía aguantar más. Bastó aquella escena para que Dylan se acomodara en el medio de las piernas de Thomas, terminando por sujetar sus caderas con la diestra, mientras la izquierda se encargaba de alinear su palpitante hombría contra el apenas dilatado agujero del omega.   
La descarga de sensaciones fue casi inmediata. La resistencia inicial del cuerpo del británico le hizo gruñir al segundo, instándole a empujar sus caderas, a llegar con tortuosa lentitud hasta el húmedo fondo de su dulce chico. Se detuvo cuando fue capaz de percibir las paredes de Thomas contrayéndose, apretando su sexo con insistencia, obligándole a mantenerse en aquella posición por un momento tan solo para ser capaz de percibir cada milímetro de piel que le envolvía.

—Alfa... —la dulce voz del omega logró que alfa saliera del oscuro abismo de sus pensamientos, terminando por elevar los mieles para perderse en la intensa mirada del rubio—, ¿me... follas? ¿Por favor?

Dylan parpadeó confundido, quizá hasta embelesado. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al tiempo que volvía a inclinarse en dirección del británico, envolviéndole con suavidad entre sus brazos. En aquella íntima posición, finalmente se permitió comenzar a mecer sus caderas, a hundirse una y otra vez dentro del estrecho pasaje. Thomas le recibía con gusto, se abría, se amoldaba a él. Sentía como su chico temblaba, como gemía contra uno de sus oídos. Era perfecto, más que perfecto. Eran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban. Dylan sabía que no existía otro lugar en el mundo al que perteneciera, porque ahí, con Thomas, todo se sentía correcto, bien.

—Dios, Thomas —fue más un gruñido, fue más una queja para sí mismo que contra el omega. Sus caderas aumentaron el ritmo, sus labios buscaron el cuello de Thomas por segunda ocasión: sí, justo ahí, ahí donde él debía decirle al mundo que ese hermoso ángel era suyo.

—Marca... Alfa, marca... —el jadeo del omega acompañó el segundo exacto en que terminó por hundir sus uñas en la amplia espalda del castaño, trazando un inexacto camino rojizo que cesó al momento en que Dylan se apartó de este.

Los pardos de Thomas se perdieron durante un instante en los mieles del castaño, al tiempo que este salía de su interior, dejándole vacío, al borde de la ansiedad y de la angustia.

—¿Hice...? —fue un murmuro ahogado, una súplica desesperada. Los ojos del omega se inundaron en lágrimas de un momento a otro—, ¿hice algo mal?

Dylan tragó audible ante aquella escena, terminando por inclinarse en dirección del bonito rubio para poder besar con lentitud cada uno de los párpados de este. Cuando se alejó, Thomas le miró aun con aquella angustia pintada en sus pardos, con los labios separados volvió a emitir un segundo gemido, mismo que fue callado por el dulce beso que los labios de Dylan le otorgaron por aquel instante.

—En cuatro, Tommy —murmuró el castaño tras alejarse, terminando por tragar de manera audible al notar como el pequeño omega asentía, poco antes de girar grácilmente su cuerpo, acabando de rodillas contra la cama poco antes de apoyar sus antebrazos de igual manera. Las caderas del rubio se elevaron al acto, poco antes de que Thomas ladeara el rostro, esperando haber complacido la orden de su alfa.

Dylan apretó los dientes, sintiendo como su mandíbula se tensaba antes de finalmente, terminar por abalanzarse contra el rubio, sujetándole de las caderas para volver a hundirse una vez más dentro de su dilatado interior. Thomas gimió al instante, empujándose contra el sexo del castaño terminando por completar la tarea que este había dejado a medias.

El calor volvió a inundar cada centímetro de piel de ambos, poco antes de que el alfa finalmente acabara por hundir los dedos en la blanca piel de las caderas de Thomas, terminando por impulsarse contra su trasero para poder disfrutar la totalidad del apretado interior de este. Podía escuchar sus caderas chocando contra sus nalgas, podía escuchar el obsceno chapoteo de sus pieles. Sabía que su orgasmo estaba cerca, sentía el nudo formándose en la base de su sexo.

—Alfa... Alfa ... —Thomas se revolvió contra la cama, sintiendo como su orgasmo arribaba y le obligaba a deshacerse contra las firmes manos del castaño. Bastaron apenas un par de estocadas más, para que el rubio acabara por derramarse sobre las sabanas, dejándose ir durante un instante, disfrutando de su abusada cavidad aun siendo llenada por el sexo cada vez más inflamado de su alfa—, Alfa ... Marca, por favor —fue un jadeo contra la almohada, que murió al segundo exacto en que el nudo del alfa explotó en el interior de su cuerpo. Thomas se retorció contra las sábanas, disfrutando de los chorros de semen que inundaron su interior por aquel instante. Caliente, saciado, exhausto.

El omega se quedó quieto durante un instante, disfrutando del momento de satisfacción que el nudo disparaba en ambos. El silencio inundó la habitación cuando Dylan se echó a su lado, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, manteniéndose unido a él. Thomas se permitió cerrar los ojos durante un momento, dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias que su alfa le otorgaba en la piel de su estómago, subiendo hasta su pecho.

El tiempo dejó de existir al segundo en que el nudo cedió por primera vez, ocasionando que el omega se revolviera y buscara colocarse encima de su alfa, empalándose en su sexo, buscando volver a unirse a él.

Dylan observó al rubio con cierto asombro, pero no se atrevió a detenerlo, no cuando el omega se movía con gracia sobre su entrepierna ya despierta, subiendo, bajando, meciéndose en círculos para hacerle tocar la cima del éxtasis en repetidas ocasiones. Estaba caliente, de nuevo deseaba volver a follar a Thomas hasta el cansancio, aun cuando hacía cinco minutos, había sentido su energía desaparecer.

—Tócate, Tommy, tócate para mí.

Los pardos del omega bajaron hasta posarse en los mieles de Dylan, quien con una sonrisa en los labios, comenzó a disfrutar del segundo exacto en que las manos de Thomas descendieron, hasta posarse sobre su propio sexo goteante y dispuesto. Los largos dedos del rubio se cerraron sobre la base, subiendo, bombeando con suavidad e insistencia. Dylan apretó los labios ante ello, poco antes de terminar por llevar sus manos hasta el trasero del británico, sujetándole con firmeza para comenzar a moverle contra su sexo. Aquello disparó la sinfonía de jadeos de los labios del omega, quien torpemente, continuó tocándose, satisfaciéndose, no demorando absolutamente nada en volver a derramarse sobre el marcado abdomen del castaño.

—Alfa, alfa, por favor... Por favor —con los dedos aun manchados por su reciente orgasmo, el rubio habría terminado por llevar la diestra hasta su cuello, ladeando el rostro, mostrando la dulce piel de este, aquella donde se suponía, Dylan debía colocar el lazo que los uniría para siempre—, ¿marca?

Dylan volvió a apretar los labios, cerrando los ojos durante un instante poco antes de hundir los pulgares contra el abusado agujero de su omega, en un vano intento de calmar la necesidad que le devoraba por aquel instante. Lo sentía, de nuevo podía percibir el nudo formándose, amenazando con poner un punto y coma a su encuentro, a silenciar las dulces suplicas de su destinado. Su destinado, su alma gemela, su ángel. Suyo, solo suyo. Las feromonas le nublaron la razón por un instante, su alfa aulló desde el fondo de su pecho poco antes de permitirse girar el cuerpo del rubio, sin abandonar su interior.   
Thomas acabó en la posición inicial: sobre la cama, con Dylan entre sus piernas. Las embestidas del alfa se endurecieron, sus caderas arremetieron contra su trasero, logrando que el pequeño cuerpo acabara contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Alfa... Alfa —Thomas parecía ahogarse con sus propios gemidos, sus ojos vagaban por la habitación, su cuerpo volvía a entrar en tensión, preparándose para el siguiente orgasmo de la jornada.

Dylan le observó durante un segundo, admirando la dulce forma en la que el omega se enrollaba contra su cuerpo, dejándose ir en el medio de su celo. ¿Era posible que lo amara más?   
El hilo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió al segundo exacto en que las manos del omega subieron hasta las mejillas del alfa, buscando un beso, desesperado, torpe, abrupto, pero Dylan correspondió, porque su pequeño lo necesitaba, lo exigía.   
Se separaron con lentitud, obligándose por un instante a menguar el exabrupto ritmo que ambos habían marcado. 

—Dyl...

Fue un murmuro, fue su nombre brotando escasamente de los rosados labios de su omega, pero aquello había bastado para que el castaño se perdiera por un instante: no lo pensó, no lo razonó, no cuando su boca ya se hallaba sobre el dulce cuello de su omega, no cuando sus dientes se encajaban en la tierna piel de este.   
El metálico sabor de la sangre se mezcló con el delicioso aroma que ya había probado de su omega, al tiempo que el nudo volvía a explotar dentro de este, quien, tembloroso entre sus brazos, acabó por derramarse una vez más en el medio del cuerpo de ambos.

El alfa se separó para lamer las pequeñas gotas carmín que sus dientes dejaron sobre el cuello del rubio, aliviando el ardor de la zona, disfrutando aun de los pequeños gemidos que su chico derramaba cerca de su oído. Cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en el medio de los mechones dorados, percibiendo el dulce latir del corazón de su omega contra su pecho. La sensación de bienestar le invadió casi al instante, toda duda se disipó, cualquier otro sentimiento negativo se desvaneció: era uno con Thomas, lo había hecho, lo había marcado. 


	6. Chapter 6

La oscuridad adornaba su entorno en cuanto abrió los ojos. Se sentó sobre el colchón, examinando en silencio el desastre que era por aquel entonces. Las marcas se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, había rastros de la tormenta que había vivido durante los últimos días, aunque estaba seguro, que en algún momento, su alfa debió darle un baño.   
Su alfa. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera ante la premisa, terminando por elevar la diestra para pasar sus dedos sobre la piel de su cuello. Ahí, debajo de un par de mechones dorados, descansaba la marca que Dylan había dejado en él. La marca. El rubio parpadeó confundido, poco antes de cerrar los ojos y negar con suavidad. Se sobresaltó en cuanto fue capaz de percibir el sonido que emergía desde su pecho: era su latir, su latir acompañado del de su alfa. Arrugó ambas cejas mientras la diestra subía hasta sus labios, callando el escaso sonido que luchó por brotar de estos.

Sus pardos viajaron de su propia desnudez, hasta el cuerpo que yacía descansando a su lado, enredado en el medio de las sabanas. Dylan se veía relajado, tranquilo. Las comisuras del omega se elevaron ante la escena, poco antes de que terminara por llevar la diestra hasta los mechones castaños del alfa. Los peinó con tranquilidad, notando como los parpados del castaño cedían, mostrando el par color miel que de inmediato, fue a parar en su mirar.

—Buenos días, Tommy —el murmuro de Dylan brotó escaso, aun adormilado. Aquello logró que el rubio riera, apartando la mano que peinaba los cabellos castaños.

—Noches —aclaró el omega mientras recogía las piernas y acababa por enrollar sus brazos alrededor de estas—. Ya anocheció —finiquitó suspirando, cerrando los ojos y apoyando el mentón sobre las rodillas.

—Fueron los mejores tres días de mi vida —el alfa sonrió en cuanto recibió una vez la mirada de su omega: ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel precioso color pardo que le indicaba, que el celo había acabado.

—¿Me cuentas? —murmuró el rubio mientras apoyaba la mejilla sobre sus rodillas, observando con más detenimiento al castaño que se acomodaba a su lado.

—No hay mucho que contar —añadió el alfa apenas una de sus manos fue parar en la rubia melena de su omega, peinando con suavidad los largos mechones de este—. Solo fue una montaña de sexo. Obligarte a comer, a bañarte —el castaño suspiró, recordando las veces en que el celo cedía y permitía que su omega le obedeciera sin necesidad de unirse carnalmente de por medio.

Thomas sonrió ante lo dicho por el castaño, terminando por cerrar los ojos y llevarse las manos hasta el rostro. No recordaba absolutamente nada de ello. Sus únicos celos los había pasado en soledad, y el vivo recuerdo que mantenía de estos, era el dolor de la necesidad antes de que sus venas ardieran ante la inyección de emergencia. Era todo.   
Apretó los labios y terminó por bajar una vez más la diestra, deslizando sus yemas por la protuberante cicatriz que adornaba su piel.

—Lo siento —las palabras brotaron de los labios de Dylan antes de que sus brazos terminaran por anclarse alrededor del cuerpo del omega, atrayéndolo contra su pecho—. Sé que nunca lo hablamos, Tommy, sé que no debí...

—¿Estás arrepentido? —las palabras brotaron de los rosados labios del omega, quien arrugando las cejas, ya había borrado la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —la mano de Dylan esta vez fue a parar hasta el mentón del rubio, tomándole con suavidad, girando su rostro y logrando que los pardos le miraran a continuación—. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme?

Thomas le observó en silencio, terminando por ladear el rostro y buscar el tacto de la mano del alfa con su mejilla. El olor de Dylan había cambiado: ya no olía a la mezcla de cítricos que lo caracterizaba, ahora olía a él también. Dylan olía como Thomas-Dylan.   
El omega aspiró suavemente el dulce aroma mezclado, poco antes de cerrar los ojos y terminar por buscar los brazos de su alfa. No, no estaba arrepentido. Él tampoco había pensado con detenimiento sobre su unión, pero a ese punto, sabía que no existía nadie más con quien quisiera estar vinculado. Estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás.

—Yo tampoco, Dyl.

A ese punto, Dylan solo hundió la nariz en la suave melena dorada de su omega. El dulce aroma que lo había caracterizado había cambiado, y Dylan lo sabía. Cualquiera que percibiera a su precioso rubio, ahora entendería que estaba marcado, que le pertenecía a él y que nadie, jamás, podría arrebatárselo. Reglas eran reglas. Un omega marcado estaba fuera del alcance del deseo de cualquier otro alfa.   
Thomas olería a él, su aroma ya no atraería la atención de nadie más: estaba a salvo. Con aquel pensamiento rondando en su mente, el alfa no pudo evitar llevar sus labios hasta el cuello del rubio, besando con suavidad las rojizas protuberancias que sus dientes habían dejado en este. El pequeño gemido que brotó de los labios de su omega, fue suficiente para arrastrar el pequeño cuerpo y acomodarlo a horcajadas encima de él.

Bastó aquel simple movimiento para que el omega comenzara a mecer sus caderas con suavidad, aprisionando el sexo semi erecto del alfa, justo en el medio de sus glúteos.

—¿Todavía quieres más, Tommy? —Dylan sonrió apenas notó como el pequeño cuerpo del rubio buscaba volver a unirse a él. Y es que el omega lo provocaba con tan solo sonreír. A ese punto no sabía si aún eran los rastros del celo de Thomas, o si simplemente, era una respuesta condicionada que ya no podía evitar.

—Tómame, Dyl —el gemido del rubio escapó al segundo en que Thomas llevó ambas manos hasta sus firmes nalgas, separándolas con suavidad, dejando al descubierto el rosado agujero que ya brillaba desbordando su lubricante natural.

¿Cómo podía alguien negarse a tan dulce petición? Dylan gruñó al acto, terminando por bajar la diestra y acomodar su palpitante erección contra el abusado canal de su omega. Cuando apenas la punta de su dureza se adentró en las estrechas paredes, Thomas terminó por bajar las caderas, envolviendo toda la longitud de Dylan con aquel simple movimiento.   
El gemido del omega se perdió en los labios de su alfa, justo cuando este le devoró la boca en un beso. Las caderas de Thomas se movieron con suavidad, marcando un ritmo constante, cadente, disfrutando de sentir a su alfa llenándolo, devorándolo. La sensación de bienestar le embargaba, aun cuando la necesidad ya había abandonado su ser. Era ahí donde tenía que estar: en los brazos de Dylan.

Con un suspiro abandonado sus labios hinchados, el omega volvió a dejarse ir, percibiendo el segundo exacto en que las amplias manos del alfa, aumentaron el ritmo, logrando que su interior palpitara y colapsara de placer casi al mismo tiempo. Caliente, muy caliente. El cúmulo de sensaciones le invadió al instante, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, a exponer su cuello en señal de sumisión.   
Los dulces besos no demoraron en hacer acto de presencia, complementando el delicioso ritmo que sus caderas ya marcaban por aquel instante. Más, más, un poco más. El rubio jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, percibiendo como su sexo se deslizaba sobre el marcado abdomen del alfa, estimulándose en solitario.   
Sabía que su alfa estaba al límite, que la dulce sesión de sexo encontraría su culmen en cualquier instante.

El omega buscó aire con necesidad, abriendo los ojos cuando la lengua de Dylan repasó con suma exactitud las marcas que sus dientes habían dejado en su cuello. La húmeda sensación bastó para que su cuerpo temblara con suavidad, para que buscara sentir al alfa con más necesidad en él. Su interior se contrajo al acto, logrando que el alfa separara los labios antes de volver a encajar los dientes en la blanca piel del cuello de Thomas.   
El efecto del lazo volvió a dispararse en ambas direcciones. El pequeño cuerpo del omega se estremeció de pies a cabeza, al tiempo que su cuerpo alcanzaba el clímax, derramándose una vez más sobre el abdomen del castaño.

Dylan percibió el momento exacto en que las paredes del rubio le apresaron, hasta el punto en que la fricción de su interior estuvo a nada de volverle loco. Jadeó con necesidad cuando la humedad abordó su piel, sabiendo que su dulce chico había alcanzado el orgasmo. Pero Dylan se negaba a llegar a él. La sensación ferrosa de la sangre seguía inundando sus papilas, el sabor de Thomas continuaba mareándole de pies a cabeza. Era algo que no podía describir, era una tormenta de emociones que amenazaba con romper su razón en cualquier instante. Apretó los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que volvía a tomar control del cadente vaivén.   
Thomas estaba laxo, suave en sus brazos, sumiso, dejándole tomar el control, permitiéndole mantenerse anclado a la dulce piel de su cuello. Thomas era perfecto, más que perfecto. Había sido hecho para él, para complementarlo, para amarlo. Y ahí estaba, cediendo a su deseo, a su instinto, al destino.

Con un gruñido deslizándose fuera de su boca ligeramente ocupada, el alfa finalmente se permitió alcanzar el orgasmo, sintiendo como su sexo se derramaba en el apretado interior del rubio, antes de que la inflamación hiciera acto de presencia, manteniéndole inevitablemente unido a Thomas.

El gemido que brotó de los labios del omega ahogó el ambiente en menos de un instante. El alfa se separó del cuello del rubio para observar los pardos que yacían encharcados, observándole en silencio. Dylan no pudo evitar alarmarse, llevando sus manos hasta las mejillas del omega, buscando consolarlo con ello.

—Duele, Dyl —las manos del rubio buscaron la espalda del alfa, quien, en respuesta, rodeó el tembloroso cuerpo del rubio con sus brazos.

Sentir el nudo sin el efecto del celo, probablemente no era del todo agradable.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Tommy —con desesperación evidente, el alfa buscó llevar sus labios hasta las mejillas del omega, depositando tiernos y espaciados besos por toda la blanca piel de estas. 

Dylan había estado con un par de betas antes, y aunque había sido en su alocada adolescencia, sabía que su nudo jamás se había presentado. Solo ocurría con Thomas, y si tenía que adivinar la razón, tenía una buena pista sobre ello.   
Bastaron un par de besos sobre la cara del rubio, para que este finalmente se relajara, terminando por aceptar de mejor manera la unión que mantenían por aquel instante. Unión, omega, celo. La alarma se encendió en su cabeza casi de inmediato, haciéndole apretar con sumo cuidado el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.   
Por la mañana debía ir al poblado cercano y conseguir pastillas para Thomas. Aunque, si lo meditaba con detenimiento, un cachorro con su bonito omega, sería completamente bienvenido. Soltó un enorme suspiro ante el pensamiento poco antes de sentir como el cuerpo de Thomas cedía ante el cansancio, quedándose completamente laxo encima de él. Bastó aquello para que el alfa depositara el cuerpo del omega con suma suavidad a su lado, cuidando de no salir de su interior.

Le observó con detenimiento, examinó la expresión relajada que se pintaba por aquel segundo en el rostro del rubio. Tenía la dicha de poseer a un omega como Thomas, sabía que no existía nadie más en el mundo que hubiese descubierto un tesoro como él. Poco había escuchado de las uniones exitosas entre destinados, todo se remitía a cuentos de hadas, a cosas tontas que las chicas omegas escuchaban para dormir. Pero él, él tenía la dicha de haber encontrado a su destinado. A ese punto, Dylan casi podía asegurar que tocar la piel de Thomas, era equivalente a rozar el cielo con los dedos. No podía describir la sensación que emergía desde el fondo de su pecho y que explotaba en el medio de las sonrisas que su omega le regalaba.  
Cerrar los ojos y percibir el dulce latido del corazón de su rubio, le brindaba bienestar. Con aquel extraño pensamiento recorriendo su mente, el alfa finalmente se atrevió a besar la blanca frente del omega, acomodándolo entre sus brazos. Thomas era pequeño, pero alto. Delgado, pero proporcionado, y encajaba perfecto en el medio de su cuerpo, contra su pecho.

El alfa volvió a hundir la nariz dentro de la dorada melena, aspirando la nueva mezcla que desprendían los mechones de Thomas. El dulce aroma a chocolate ahora había mejorado, solo para él. Solo él podía percibir la esencia natural de su omega, solo él podía sentir el segundo exacto en que se le hacía agua la boca tan solo de respirar junto a Thomas.   
¡Jesús! Estaba pensando en demasiadas incoherencias. A ese punto, sentía que podía escribir libros enteros de poesía, y todos, dedicados a la dulce criatura que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Quizá, los cuentos de hadas, no eran del todo inalcanzables.

[ ... ]

  
El omega suspiró con suavidad leyendo por segunda ocasión la sencilla nota que Dylan había dejado sobre la mesa de madera. Hacía un par de horas que el alfa se había ido, dejando a Thomas dormir un poco más de la cuenta.   
El rubio cerró los ojos y elevó las comisuras, consciente de que, aun en esa situación, era capaz de percibir la sensación de bienestar que su alfa y la marca, dejaban en él.   
Con los dedos de la diestra deslizándose una vez más por la piel de su cuello, Thomas tomó asiento, ladeando ligeramente el rostro en dirección del ventanal, para poder apreciar la luz del día que ya iluminaba el campo del pequeño lugar.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, el omega solo salió de su burbuja al segundo exacto en que un par de golpes se dejaron escuchar sobre la puerta. Aquello le hizo arrugar ambas cejas al tiempo que se ponía de pie, apresurándose a quitar el primer cerrojo para abrir ligeramente la estructura de madera.

_Peligro. No abras._

Thomas ignoró a su omega interior durante un instante, arrepintiéndose al momento en que sus pardos fueron capaces de distinguir la figura que se alzaba justo en las afueras de su hogar, haciéndole retroceder en cuanto la puerta se abrió de par en par, sin siquiera importar la pequeña cadena de seguridad que Dylan había instalado en esta.

—Apestas —la aguda voz del alfa logró que el rubio retrocediera, haciéndose pequeño contra una de las paredes de su hogar.

Thomas odiaba la voz. Thomas odiaba que él la usara en su contra. Thomas odiaba su naturaleza sumisa. Thomas odiaba sentirse indefenso ante el mar de feromonas que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente.

—Todo este lugar apesta —añadió el alfa al tiempo que daba una pequeña olfateada a su alrededor, terminando por posar su penetrante mirada en el rubio que yacía a escasos metros de su posición. La distancia se desvaneció en cuanto las zancadas del hombre le llevaron hasta el cuerpo del omega, deteniéndose para olfatear con suavidad el aroma que el rubio desprendía.

El hombre tensó la mandíbula, no demorando absolutamente nada en llevarse la diestra hasta la nariz.

—Muéstramelo, Thomas, muéstrame el cuello.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo utilizando la única arma ante la que no podía defenderse. Thomas parpadeó durante un instante, sintiendo su cuerpo entero temblar poco antes de finalmente ceder, de mostrar la piel marcada de su cuello en señal de sumisión. La huella de los dientes de Dylan aun yacía roja, la marca había sido renovada apenas unas cuantas horas atrás. El alfa gruñó en consecuencia, terminando por estrellar el puño contra la pared de madera, logrando que el material crujiera contra sus nudillos, sin importar si había roto la piel de estos en el proceso.

—Llévenselo —la orden fue seca, llana. Thomas casi podía escuchar como la quijada del alfa aun tronaba, como su mentón continuaba en tensión, tratando de controlar lo que seguramente, podía acabar mal en cualquier instante.

El omega apenas fue capaz de percibir el segundo en que dos betas entraron a su hogar, apresurándose a llegar hasta donde él, sujetándole sin miramientos de los brazos.   
Su omega aulló desde el fondo de su pecho al tiempo que el rubio trataba de apartar el agarre que los hombres ejercían sobre él.

_Dylan, Dylan._

Su corazón se aceleró en menos de un instante, sus brazos buscaron fuerzas donde no sabía que poseía, terminando por tirar de los betas, por escabullirse de estos. Sus pardos fijaron la meta en la puerta, sus piernas estuvieron a punto de responder, pero el gruñido del alfa en la habitación le hizo detenerse al instante. Todo su cuerpo colapsó contra la madera del piso, temblando. Su omega gritó de terror desde el fondo de su pecho, ocasionando que Thomas se mantuviera quieto, muy quieto. No lo recordaba, nunca jamás había sido capaz de contemplar la verdadera naturaleza de su padre, y probablemente, hubiese sido feliz de haberse mantenido en la ignorancia.

—No planeo destrozar el cuello de ese alfa, Thomas. No me hagas manchar el traje que tu madre ha elegido para mí —el alfa hizo una pausa, suspirando con frustración—. Planeo dejarlo vivir, en su exilio auto proclamado. ¿Acaso no lo consideras una decisión indulgente? Mató a tu primo, mató a Will, debería tomar sangre por sangre, ¿no lo crees? —los pasos del alfa se detuvieron apenas este se halló a la altura del aterrado omega, quedándose justo a uno de sus costados.

—Así que, aquí esta mi propuesta: vienes conmigo, Thomas, vienes conmigo por las buenas y me obedeces; a cambio, garantizo no tocar ni un solo cabello castaño de ese bastardo.

Thomas tragó de manera audible ante ello, elevando la mirada, observando el marco de la puerta. La plantación era visible desde su posición, el verde del campo, el olor de la mañana, los brazos de Dylan. Todo pasaría a ser un dulce recuerdo a partir de ese momento. Estaba en desventaja, en notoria desventaja. Si su alfa entraba por esa puerta, sería superado en número, saldría herido. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose vulnerable, débil. No podía desobedecer, aun si no aceptaba, su padre usaría la voz contra él, le haría temblar indefenso hasta que su voluntad volviese a quebrarse, a aceptar el destino impuesto. No podría soportar ver morir a Dylan, no podría soportar verlo pelear por su causa, no otra vez.

¿Y estar lejos de su alfa, acaso podría soportarlo?

El rubio negó con suavidad, terminando por ponerse de pie con suma suavidad. Sus pardos continuaron clavados en la madera del piso un último segundo, antes de que la melancolía que devoraba con lentitud sus entrañas, le obligara a observar el paraíso de ensueño que estaba a punto de abandonar. Fue un segundo de titubeo: había escrito una preciosa historia con Dylan, había conocido al alfa que le hizo volver a escuchar su naturaleza, olvidar que era un ser viviente a base de supresores y jerarquías.   
Soltando un enorme suspiro al aire, el omega finalmente asintió con suavidad, poco antes de echar a andar fuera de su hogar.

[ ... ]

  
Los ojos azules de la beta le observaban con dolor.

Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos que arribó a aquel lugar que consideró su hogar por mucho tiempo. Ahora las paredes lucían frías, las pinturas parecían estar sin vida. No le gustaba, no en absoluto. Extrañaba la calidez de las mañanas del campo, extrañaba el colchón mullido que compartía con Dylan. Extrañaba a Dylan. Sabía que había colocado miles de kilómetros entre ambos, pero que siquiera eso, era suficiente para detener la angustia que lentamente subía por su pecho.   
¿Qué sucedería cuando Dylan volviese a su hogar y no lo encontrara en él? ¿Pensaría que acaso lo había abandonado? Thomas terminó por elevar la diestra, por hundir los dedos sobre la sencilla prenda blanca que vestía por aquel instante. Dolía, dolía demasiado. No quería pensar en su alfa sufriendo, no quería que Dylan pensara que él lo había abandonado después de la magia que ambos habían creado en días previos. Apretó los labios y terminó por apresurar sus pasos, por olvidar la etiqueta y los saludos, por buscar la soledad de su habitación. No le importó dejar a la beta fuera de esta: quería estar solo. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, que el corazón le fallaba. En su pecho se formaba un enorme vacío que había comenzado a devorarle, a amenazarle.

_Dylan, Dylan, Alfa, quiero a mi alfa, alfa._

Thomas dejó ir un escaso gemido de dolor, tratando de ignorar la voz de desesperación con la que su omega, bramaba desde su interior.

_Alfa, quiero a mi alfa, mi alfa._

De nuevo se dejó ir, de nuevo sintió la abrumadora ausencia del castaño. Sus piernas fallaron, el dolor le embargó en menos de un instante. El omega aullaba, lloraba, rasgaba y Thomas, muy a duras penas podía controlar la desesperación que lo rompía con lentitud. Quería llorar, quería romper todo, maldecir a su sangre. Quería volver al campo, a Mantua, quería volver con Dylan.   
Apretó los ojos en un vago intento por calmarse, quedándose ahí, contra el piso, soportando las arcadas y el dolor que su omega provocaba en él. Moriría, estaba seguro, no podría soportarlo.   
Llevándose las manos al rostro, el rubio finalmente dejó escapar su pena, el llanto. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado, no recordaba cuando había sido consciente de su estatus, de su pena, de su origen. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, su organismo amenazaba con dejar de funcionar en cualquier instante, y probablemente, aquello hubiese sido lo mejor.

Fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par, lo que logró que el rubio reaccionara, que dejara caer las manos de su rostro y observara al beta vestido de blanco que ingresó a su habitación. Su padre estaba justo detrás del hombre de blanco, acompañado con un quinteto más de betas enfundados en sus trajes negros.   
Thomas abrió los ojos al instante en que fue capaz de distinguir el brillo metálico de la punta de la aguja, al tiempo que su padre se adentraba al lugar, observándole indiferente.

—Quieto.

La orden fue simple y Thomas se quedó completamente inmóvil en menos de un instante. El beta se aproximó al pequeño cuerpo que yacía anclado al piso, descubriendo su cuello con sumo cuidado.   
No fue sino hasta que la aguja atravesó su piel, que el omega finalmente reaccionó. Fuego, era como si le estuviesen inyectando fuego directo a las venas. Thomas aulló de dolor poco antes de llevarse la diestra hasta el cuello, hasta la marca. Dolía, sentía que estaba haciendo combustión, que se quemaba por dentro. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, sus pardos se desbordaban en un mar salado que ya no podía controlar a ese punto.

El beta se llevo la mano hasta la nariz, ignorando las feromonas de terror que el omega estaba soltando por aquel instante, terminando por ponerse de pie para apartarse cuanto antes del cuerpo en el piso.

—Un par de horas, como mucho —sentenció el hombre al tiempo que observaba al alfa, quien, indiferente a la escena, se mantenía con ambos brazos cruzados justo a la altura de su pecho—. El celo inducido no durará lo mismo que un celo normal. Probablemente solo esta noche.

Dicho aquello, el hombre de blanco finalmente abandonó la habitación con rapidez, sabiéndose bastante influenciado por el aroma que el omega comenzaba a destilar por aquel instante: dulce, muy dulce. El aroma de Dylan se perdía, se ahogaba con el efecto de la medicación.

—Traigan a la alfa —sentenció el hombre mayor, poco antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida—. Y sellen las puertas de la habitación por esta noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Silencio. Cuando Dylan abrió la puerta de madera de su hogar, tan solo encontró habitaciones vacías y una enorme sensación de desasosiego que no había dejado de perseguirle desde hacía unas cuantas horas.   
Había estado en el poblado cercano consiguiendo las pastillas necesarias para su omega, pero apenas ese pequeño aguijonazo en su espalda se presentó, no dudó en darse la media vuelta y volver hasta donde Thomas. Pero ahí no había nada.   
Caminó hasta la habitación que todo ese tiempo habían compartido, revisó los cajones, contempló la ropa del rubio grácilmente doblada y sin el más leve signo de afectación. Si el omega hubiese huido, la ropa no estaría ahí. Entonces el escenario en su cabeza, cambiaba por completo. ¿Dónde estaba Thomas?

Salió directamente hasta los campos recién bañados por la brisa de la noche, dejándose guiar por su olfato. Pero todo acababa al final del camino, donde el aroma del omega se desvanecía en una extraña mezcla de azufre y otros olores que no podía reconocer.

Había percibido un par de aromas extras en su hogar, y eso lo tenía completamente inquieto. Si el omega estaba en peligro, era su culpa, completamente su culpa. Nunca debió dejarlo solo, nunca debió salir sin avisar.

Ahora estaba ahí, en el medio de la noche, esperando encontrar cualquier pista viable que le pudiese ayudar a llegar hasta su dulce omega: nada.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, limpiando el rastro de sudor. Deslizó la diestra hasta los vaqueros, palpando el pequeño móvil que tenía entre estos. Tyler, debía hablar con Tyler. Un timbre, probablemente dos. Espero por la voz al otro lado del aparato al tiempo que movía la bota contra la tierra. ¿A quién más podía acudir?

 _—¿Dylan?_ —la voz de su amigo y primo al otro lado de la línea, le hizo lanzar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Tyler, necesito ayuda, Thomas no está y no sé que haya pasado. Sus pertenencias están intactas, había más aromas en esa casa. Jesús, Tyler, no sé que haré si no lo ...

_—Espera, ¿más aromas? ¿Estás seguro, Dylan?_

El alfa se quedó en silencio durante un instante. Aun sentía la extraña angustia subiendo por sus entrañas, acompañando aquella voz que clamaba por la ausencia del omega. No lo entendía. Se sentía desesperado, tenía ganas de romper todo, de matar a alguien. Quería a su omega con él y lo quería ahora.

—Estoy seguro, Tyler. Algo le sucedió, no está, se esfumó en el aire, Tyler no puedo, no sé que ... —las palabras se detuvieron al segundo exacto en el que el ardor en su cuello le hizo soltar el móvil. Ardía, dolía, se quemaba. El dolor bajaba con tortuosa lentitud, instalándose en su pecho, apretándole el corazón.

Podía sentirlo. Las lágrimas brotaron sin su consentimiento, el dolor se acentuó en su pecho y le obligó a llevar la diestra hasta sus labios. El vómito acabó contra la tierra y con un Dylan completamente alarmado. Se sentía acalorado, débil, cansado. A ese punto solo atinó a buscar el móvil abandonado, cogiéndolo con la mano aun limpia. Al otro lado de la línea, Tyler gritaba histérico, preguntando por él. Dylan se permitió ir hasta el piso, tomando asiento al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y trataba de ignorar el mareo que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—Tyler, no me siento bien... Siento que voy a vomitar los intestinos...

_—Espera ahí, Dylan. Iremos por ti._

El alfa se quedó en silencio tras aquello, escuchando el insoportable sonido de la línea vacía al otro lado del móvil. Tyler había colgado. Sinceramente, no le interesaba mucho. Se sentía fatal. La ausencia del omega tan solo empeoraba la situación. No podía comprenderlo, los alfas eran fuertes, sanos por naturaleza, era completamente irracional que cayera enfermo de un minuto a otro. Cerró los ojos y fue capaz de sentir como de nuevo su pecho era apretado: vomitó una vez más, devolviendo la bilis y lo último que quedaba en su estómago.

Le tomó más de diez minutos el reunir la fuerza para ponerse de pie y poder arrastrarse hasta el interior de su hogar. Tumbarse en la cama y percibir los rastros del aroma de Thomas, solo empeoraron la situación. Necesitaba a su omega, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, olerlo. Iba a morir, estaba seguro que si no sabía nada de Thomas en las próximas horas, simplemente moriría.

El británico jamás se iría solo porque sí. Thomas jamás le abandonaría, no cuando el lazo tiraba de ambos. ¿Acaso su omega sufría? ¿Acaso el lazo los conectaba hasta ese grado?   
Con la fiebre aumentando, el alfa no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba dormir, solo un poco, solo eso.

[ ... ]

  
Se sentía pequeño, débil. El cuello le dolía, el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho. Podía percibir el aroma metálico de su propia sangre, producto de las constantes mordidas que la alfa había dejado en su cuello. Pero no había servido, no existía consentimiento, no había mutuo acuerdo. La marca no se borraría, la nueva marca no sustituiría la de Dylan.   
Dylan. Pensar en su alfa de ojos color miel le hacía querer llorar. Cerró los ojos durante un instante y volvió a mirar su figura en el pequeño espejo del baño. Había olvidado cuantas veces había tomado una ducha aquel día, tratando estúpidamente, de borrar cada rastro que la alfa había dejado en él.

No podía recordar nada después de la inyección. Estaba seguro que el celo lo hizo ceder, entregarse. Sus adoloridas caderas y su pequeño agujero completamente lleno aquella mañana, le habían corroborado sus peores miedos. Se sentía sucio, se sentía presa de su instinto una vez más. Todo el amor con el que Dylan le había enseñado a amar su naturaleza, se había esfumado en el medio de una noche de sexo de la que siquiera, era capaz de recordar el más mínimo detalle.

Tras acomodarse una vez más la camisa blanca formal de la mejor manera, reingresó a la habitación. La figura delgada de la alfa aun yacía en la cama. Sus risos alguna vez rubios, ahora yacían teñidos en un color zanahoria, casi rojo.   
La recordaba. Recordaba que ella había sido la primer alfa con la que deseó ser omega. Debía aplaudirle la ironía a su padre. Quizá el maldito quería torturarlo en más de una forma.

Pero ella ya no significaba nada para él.

Quería llorar, quería entregarse a su debilidad y clamar por la ausencia de su alfa. Ella no era Dylan, ella nunca sería Dylan.

Hasta ese punto, siquiera había pensado en Ki. Estaba casi seguro que el surcoreano no se había permitido ser parte del juego de su padre: Ki lo amaba, Ki jamás le hubiese obligado a hacer nada de lo que aconteció apenas hacía unas horas. Era fácil deducir el resto y la razón por la que aquella mujer dormía en su cama.

Apretó los labios y se sentó sobre la pequeña silla de madera que estaba junto al escritorio. La cabeza le dolía y sentía, que estaba a punto de desmayarse. El cuello le estaba matando: ardía, ardía como si aquel lugar estuviese siendo carbonizado en ese preciso instante. Elevó la diestra y repasó las múltiples mordidas que la alfa había dejado en su piel: pequeñas, inexactas. La marca de Dylan aun predominaba, la cicatriz se imponía y no permitía que nada la borrase. No, aún no.

Cerró los ojos cuando el mareo se agudizó, sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía y le obligaba a ponerse de pie para ir hasta el baño. Apenas y alcanzó a llegar al inodoro antes de que el vómito se hiciera presente. Sintió las arcadas, el amargo sabor de sus propios líquidos estomacales quemándole la garganta.

Se dejó ir hasta el suelo mientras mantenía la cabeza sobre el inodoro, pasando los últimos rastros de alimentos sólidos. Diez minutos, veinte. No los contó, no le importó. Al menos no hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y develó la figura de una Kaya notoriamente preocupada.

La beta no dudó ni un instante en auxiliar al omega. Con sumo cuidado, se encargó de limpiarle la boca, las manos, de ayudarle a llegar hasta la llave de agua para enjuagarse el horrible sabor a vómito. Cuando las arcadas cesaron, la chica le ayudó a regresar hasta su habitación: vacía, la alfa se había marchado. Quizá eso explicaba la presencia de Kaya.

—Es peligroso —murmuró la chica de los ojos azules al tiempo que ayudaba al rubio a llegar hasta la cama, haciéndole tomar asiento a la orilla de esta—. Lo que tu padre está haciendo es demasiado peligroso, Tom —escuchaba la voz de la beta quebrarse, podía percibir la angustia que destilaba su tono y la sincera preocupación que tenía hacia su persona. Kaya, su dulce nana, su tierna Kaya.

—¿Dónde...? —no, no podía articular palabra alguna. Quería saber donde estaba la alfa, donde estaba su padre, pero su boca estaba seca y la garganta aún le ardía.

—No lo sé. No me interesa en este momento, Tommy —la beta hizo una pausa, poco antes de ayudar al rubio a recostarse sobre las sábanas: limpias. Kaya se había asegurado de colocar una muda de cama limpia y realmente lo agradecía. El aroma de la alfa lo mareaba y estaba seguro, que no hubiese podido resistirlo en su condición—. Tenemos que parar esto, Tommy, no podemos... —Kaya de nuevo se detuvo, colocando la mano sobre la frente del omega: ardía. Thomas estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Tratar de romper un lazo Alfa-Omega sin el consentimiento de una de las partes podía ser mortal para la pareja unida. Las consecuencias empezaban desde el segundo en que las heridas de Thomas se negaban a cerrar, permaneciendo abiertas. Su naturaleza estaba rechazando la nueva unión, aferrándose a su alfa, a su destinado. Estaba segura que aquello iba a acabar muy mal si el padre de Thomas no se detenía. Pero sabía que a ese hombre poco le importaba la salud de este. Lo repetiría todas las noches que fuese necesario, hasta que el omega cediera, hasta que el lazo acabara destruido.   
Y sabía que Thomas no era el único que sufría. Estaba segura que el alfa la estaba pasando sumamente mal.   
Llevándose el pulgar diestro a los labios, la chica de los ojos azules se permitió pensar, necesitaba parar toda aquella locura, necesitaba ayudar a su protegido, a su omega, a su amigo, a Thomas.

—Tenemos bastante tiempo antes de que el sol nos robe la esperanza —murmuró la beta al tiempo que se ponía de pie, buscando un trozo de tela para poder ir hasta el baño y mojarlo con agua fresca. Cuando reingresó a la habitación, los ojos pardos del omega le observaban suplicantes. Bastó aquello para que la beta volviese a tomar asiento a la orilla de la cama, colocando la tela mojada sobre la frente del omega.

—No voy a unirme a ella, Kay. ¿Has sabido algo... de Dylan? —la chica le observó durante un instante poco antes de negar. No se había atrevido a establecer contacto con la familia O'Brien por temor a empeorar la situación de ambos. Pero había recibido noticias de Tyler y por lo último que sabía, era que este había estado buscando la manera de limpiar el nombre de Dylan.

—Tom —la chica se permitió hablar al tiempo que permitía que sus dedos acariciaran de dulce manera la mejilla del rubio—. ¿Qué tanto estás dispuesto a hacer por Dylan?

El omega se quedó en silencio durante un instante, sin comprender del todo las palabras que la beta le regalaba por aquel momento. ¿A qué se refería exactamente con ello? Pero la respuesta era obvia: por Dylan haría lo que fuese.

—Todo —la respuesta fue llana, seca. La garganta aun le dolía y no sabía interpretar la mirada con la que Kaya le estaba analizando por aquel instante.

—¿Hasta morir?

[ ... ]

  
Los ojos del alfa examinaron la figura del castaño en silencio. El lugar estaba vacío y tan solo podía percibir la agonía de Dylan en el aire. Su amigo apestaba a terror, a angustia. Era la primera vez que había olido esa clase de sensaciones en alguien de su especie, y debía admitir, que no era nada agradable.   
Se llevó la diestra a la melena poco antes de notar el segundo exacto en que el otro alfa abandonaba la habitación. Hoechlin le observó en silencio mientras probablemente, meditaba con detenimiento lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Y bien? —Tyler arqueó una de sus cejas, escrutando el alfa de los ojos grises en búsqueda de una respuesta.

—Está estable —Hoechlin finalmente habló, cruzándose de brazos mientras arrugaba sus cejas oscuras, lanzando un gesto de preocupación al aire—. Pero débil. Llevarlo a un hospital sería lo ideal, pero el diagnostico seguiría siendo el mismo: un lazo roto.

Los ojos de Tyler se abrieron al instante, caminando hasta donde se hallaba el alfa más alto, como si se negara a creer lo que su amigo acababa de decir: imposible.

—¿Lazo roto? ¿De qué hablas? —¿acaso Thomas había buscado unirse a otro alfa? Imposible, le parecía ilógico de donde analizara la situación. Pero Dylan estaba sufriendo, y se atrevía a confiar en Hoechlin al menos, en ese tipo de situaciones.

—No he visto muchos casos en los que el alfa sufra las consecuencias de un lazo roto, por lo general son los omegas los abandonados —el alfa de los ojos grises parecía tan estoico e indiferente, que el morocho estaba a punto de quebrarle la mandíbula a golpes—, y por consecuencia, terminan muriendo. Con los alfas es distinto. Es más factible sobrevivir a un lazo roto, pero es un proceso demasiado largo y necesitaría...

Las palabras se cortaron al segundo en que la puerta detrás de ambos se abrió. Los mieles de Dylan se clavaron en los alfas de la habitación, al tiempo que su cuerpo débil y tambaleante, se aferraba con decisión al marco de la madera.

—Tommy no rompería el lazo —con la voz pendiendo de un hilo, el alfa finalmente habló, apoyando la cabeza contra el marco, en un vago intento por tratar de mantenerse de pie. Bastó aquello para que el alfa de los ojos grises fuera hasta donde él, ayudándole y casi obligándole, a regresar al interior de la habitación—. Aun puedo sentirlo... —los murmuros de Dylan continuaban escapándose de sus labios, en un hilo apenas audible para el hombre que estaba a su lado.

Pero no tenía duda. Podía sentir el suave palpitar de su omega, lejano, cálido, acompasado. Sufría, Thomas también sufría, y se sentía terriblemente inútil sin siquiera poder mantenerse en pie por más de cinco minutos. Tenía que ir con su omega, tenía que atravesar un continente entero y buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a su dulce ángel de ojos pardos. No podía permitirse el abandonarse en aquella cama, no cuando Thomas lo necesitaba. Pero estaba cansado, sumamente cansado.

Cuando la suavidad del colchón volvió a dejarse sentir contra su piel, Dylan se concedió cerrar los ojos durante un instante, dejándose llevar por el suave latir que aun podía percibir dentro de él. Thomas estaba con vida, en alguna parte, y tenía que ir por él.   
Con el cansancio apenas arribando en su sistema, el alfa se dejó ir, arrullándose por el suave aroma que aun manaba de la almohada que alguna vez había pertenecido a Thomas. Su cabello olía dulce, le encantaba. Enterró la nariz en el algodón de la prenda, envolviéndose en la frágil burbuja del recuerdo. Pero todo finiquitó al segundo en que la puerta de madera volvió a abrirse de manera abrupta, logrando que Dylan regresara a la realidad para poder apreciar la figura de su primo en la antes mencionada.

—Debemos volver a Londres, y Dylan, vendrá con nosotros.

[ ... ]

  
Kaya observó al hombre de la tienda con duda. El pequeño frasco que tenía en las manos olía raro, y no hacía más que poner en cuestionamiento el funcionamiento del elixir. Pero era así, la solución era simple y la tenía en la palma de la mano.   
Terminó por darle un par de billetes al sujeto mientras se guardaba el pequeño frasquito de cristal entre la ropa.

Lo estaba haciendo por Thomas, no debía olvidarlo, por supuesto que no. Suspiró de manera audible mientras apresuraba sus pasos, atravesando la enorme plaza del lugar cuanto antes. Debía volver a la residencia Sangster antes de que el sol cayera. Solo había ido a buscar suplementos para Tom, solo eso. Se aseguró de tener las cajas necesarias de estos en el bolso, poco antes de finalmente volver a abordar el vehículo negro.

Otro amable beta le observó por el espejo retrovisor, dedicándole una sonrisa. Con un sutil asentimiento de cabeza, la chica dio la orden tácita de irse de ahí.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio y preocupación. Confiaba en que las cosas saldrían bien, que la mezcla de plantas concedería el pequeño deseo de los amantes, y que finalmente, su dulce omega sería librado del tormento al que estaba siendo sometido.   
Se deshizo de sus pensamientos durante un momento cuando fue capaz de divisar la enorme residencia, apresurándose a descender del auto sin siquiera preocuparse por saludar a los pequeños betas que le recibieron a la entrada. No, no. Debía correr. Sobraban apenas minutos antes de que el padre de Thomas arribara a su habitación y le hiciera atravesar otro suplicio como el de la noche anterior.

Y Kaya lo sabía. Ese hombre no se detendría, ese hombre sería capaz de inducir en Thomas los celos necesarios para que la marca de la Alfa, fuese capaz de borrar para siempre la de Dylan. Mataría a su hijo antes de aceptar que este estaba unido de por vida a un O'Brien. Qué cruel, qué egoísta, qué inhumano.   
Kaya apretó los labios durante un instante, poco antes de acelerar sus pasos por las enormes escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta del lugar. Trató de mantenerse ligeramente más tranquila, cuando pudo notar a la dulce Tasha en el medio del pasillo, sonriéndole, aceptando lo que estaba sucediendo con su hijo. La beta solo bajó la mirada y asintió con suavidad, pasándole de largo hasta la habitación del omega.

Tocó una vez, tocó dos. no hubo respuesta, pero Kaya no la necesitaba. Accedió al lugar tan solo para encontrarse con la figura del dulce omega sentado a la orilla de la cama, observando hacia la ventana, ajeno a su alrededor. No debía ser una experta para saber que el rubio comenzaba a prepararse para su destino.   
Su amigo, su dulce omega, su niño.

—¿Tom?

Cuando Kaya habló, la burbuja de pensamiento terminó por reventar. Los pardos del omega se fijaron en la larga cabellera negra de la beta, y posteriormente, en la tenue sonrisa que esta había dibujado en sus labios. Su beta, su dulce beta, su amiga, su confidente, su Kaya.   
La fiebre había disminuido y el dolor con ella, pero la ausencia y el vacío en su pecho continuaban haciendo estragos en su sistema. Y sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría esa noche, comprendía perfectamente hasta qué grado era capaz de llegar su padre, todo con el único propósito de mantenerle atado a su imagen, a su fortuna, a la familia.

—Kaya, ¿las has conseguido? —los pardos volvieron a analizar a la chica en silencio, haciendo una escala en el bolso color beige que esta tenía puesto sobre el hombro. Necesitaba los anticonceptivos, no deseaba un cachorro, no de ella. Necesitaba mantenerse protegido ante la locura de su padre, necesitaba...

—Sí. También traje un par de suplementos —la chica sacó unas cuantas cajas de la bolsa en su hombro, colocándolas en la mesita de noche. Posteriormente, dio un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor, antes de sacar una pequeña botella de vidrio de entre sus prendas. La beta la colocó en sus manos, temblando, dudosa. A Thomas le bastó aquella expresión para analizar con más detenimiento el contenido del frasco. Era un líquido naranja. Olía dulce, y parecía tener una consistencia pegajosa.

—¿Qué...?

—Antes de que hables, Thomas. He concretado una reunión con Tyler. Escucha bien mis palabras, pues este es mi plan y necesito que lo sigas al pie de la letra. Me has dicho que estás dispuesto a morir por Dylan ¿no es así? —Thomas le observó atónito. ¿Tyler? ¿El primo de Dylan? Tragó saliva de manera audible poco antes de bajar la mirada, aun sin entender del todo lo que la chica trataba de decir—. Esto —continuó— hace que tu ritmo cardíaco sea tan débil, que para cualquier maquina o médico estarás muerto. Pero no lo estarás, no por mucho tiempo. Tu sistema entrará en un estado de reserva. Te mantendrá vivo, escasamente vivo —. La beta volvió a hacer una pausa antes de soltar su mano, llevándose el pulgar hasta los labios.

Thomas observó una vez más el frasco que tenía en la mano, antes de fijar su atención una vez más en la chica pelinegra.

—Veinticuatro horas. El efecto no durará más, pero será el tiempo perfecto para que los Sangster lloren tu muerte y te lleven al mausoleo familiar. Y entonces, Dylan irá por ti. El alfa te sacará, y ambos se irán tan lejos de este infierno, que nadie los podrá alcanzar nuevamente. ¿Comprendes, Tom? Debes tomarlo antes de que la alfa y tu padre te visiten esta noche, o de lo contrario, no estarás lo suficientemente consciente para hacerlo después.

El omega volvió a observar el frasco durante un instante. Debía procesar todo lo que la chica le había dicho: una locura. Pero solo una locura de semejante magnitud, sería capaz de salvarle a ese punto.

—¿Dylan lo sabrá en todo momento?

—Me aseguraré de informarle a Tyler de mis planes. Estará aquí por la mañana, y Dylan esperará por ti en el cementerio —la sonrisa en los labios de la beta volvió a aparecer, tratando de consolar el sentimiento que emanaba del omega frente a ella.

—Mantén a mi padre fuera de esta habitación por los próximos diez minutos, Kaya —Thomas se perdió durante un instante en los azules de la beta, poco antes de sentir como los labios de esta se deslizaban por su frente, colocando un único beso en esta.

—Cuídate Tom. Te veré mañana por la noche, antes de que Dylan y tú se vayan de aquí.

Las palabras cesaron en aquel instante, antes de que la beta se pusiera de pie y se apresurara a abandonar la habitación. Thomas se quedó observando el frasco durante un momento más, terminando por quitar el pequeño corcho que este tenía en la boca. Olfateó ligeramente el contenido de este, sintiendo como su omega interior se revolvía inquieto, ansioso.

El ruido en el exterior de su habitación le hizo saber no tendría mucho tiempo, que debía actuar por aquel instante.   
El nombre de Dylan hizo acto de presencia en sus pensamientos al segundo en que finalmente, se atrevió a verter el contenido naranja dentro de su boca.   
Veinticuatro horas, solo veinticuatro horas y estaría una vez más en los brazos de su alfa. 


	8. Chapter 8

El alfa caminaba con firmeza al tiempo que las gotas de lluvia bañaban su rubia melena. Sus pequeños ojos azules bailaban de un lado al otro mientras su nariz se sofocaba con el aroma típico de esa casta. Las campanas de la Iglesia sonaban frente a él, de manera solemne, anunciando con tristeza algo que aún no era capaz de deducir.   
Se logró colar entre la multitud de personas, afilando su mirada, tratando de nadar en el mar de gente hasta la puerta de madera del recinto. Un simple vistazo al interior y finalmente pudo notarlo: ahí, a los pies del altar, acomodado de grácil manera dentro de un féretro abierto, yacía la figura del rubio omega, enfundado en un hermoso traje blanco, rodeado de miles de flores doradas y velas que hacían juego.

Dylan retrocedió un paso, dos. Las personas detrás de él se quejaron, pero él no prestó atención, no cuando sus piernas ya corrían lejos de ahí mientras su cabeza maquilaba una sola idea: debía decirle al castaño, debía informarle cuanto antes.

[ ... ]

  
El auto le mantenía adormilado. El pequeño ruido del motor le mantenía en aquella duermevela en la que se sumía desde que habían abandonado Mantua. El dolor en su pecho se había extendido con extraña celeridad. El solo recuerdo de su ángel de dorada melena era el único que le mantenía ahí, consciente. El deseo de volver a hundir la nariz dentro del pequeño cuello de Thomas, grabarse nuevamente su aroma y susurrar con lentitud la agonía de sentimientos que carcomía su interior, lograba mantenerlo a flote.

Apretó los labios mientras dejaba que sus parpados le permitieran observar a su alrededor: Tyler estaba a su lado, con sus ojos fijos en la ventanilla, más adelante en el asiento del conductor, Hoechlin conducía, dedicándole un par de miradas de vez en cuando por el retrovisor.

Volvió a permitirse tomarse de la mano con el cansancio, mientras llevaba la diestra hasta su pecho. Durante un segundo fue capaz de sentirlo: su ser entero deseó detenerse un instante, su alfa aulló de dolor y subió con lentitud rasgando, arañando, destruyendo todo a su paso. El gemido de agonía que brotó de sus labios por aquel instante, fue capaz de alertar al alfa que se hallaba junto a él.   
Tyler saltó de su asiento, llevando sus manos hasta el otro alfa, tratando de calmar las extrañas convulsiones a las que su cuerpo se había sometido.

El auto se detuvo de manera abrupta al segundo en que el estúpido aparato móvil comenzó a sonar. Dylan lo ignoró, Tyler lo ignoró, fue Hoechlin el único que se permitió buscar el aparato, contestando al instante.

Su mirada color verde paseó por el cuerpo del alfa en agonía, deteniéndose al momento en que la voz del otro lado del teléfono finalmente soltaba la bomba de la verdad. El alfa de cabellos negros apretó los labios antes de susurrar un par de respuestas cortas, terminando la llamada tras ello.

Hoechlin se permitió guardar silencio mientras Tyler finalmente lograba calmar a Dylan, quien se había quedado extrañamente quieto, semi recostado sobre el cuero del asiento trasero.

—No podemos volver —el susurro del alfa de ojos verdes fue escaso, su mirada se clavó una vez en el castaño que parecía estar dormido. Su pecho subía y bajaba con extraña lentitud—. Es mejor mantenerlo lejos de Londres.

Tyler le observó achicando los ojos, como si dudara de las palabras del otro. Aun debían encontrarse con Kaya, aun debían finiquitar el extraño asunto del que la beta no había podido expresar por teléfono.

—Debemos llevarlo a ver a la beta. Ella así lo urgió —el moreno mostró los dientes, dispuesto a desafiar a su compañero y uno de sus mejores amigos, sin embargo, el otro alfa negó con suavidad, llevándose la diestra hasta la mandíbula.

—Me temo que Sprayberry se ha adelantado —Hoechlin volvió a apretar los labios mientras daba un pequeño vistazo al inconsciente alfa por milésima ocasión—. Si llevamos a Dylan a ese lugar lo llevaremos a una muerte segura. Debe mantenerse lejos de los Sangster, lejos de Londres, lejos de...

—¿Lejos de qué? —el escaso murmuro que brotó de los labios del castaño logró obtener la atención de los ahí presentes.

El mayor de los tres volvió a gruñir con exasperación, terminando por llevar sus manos hasta el cuero del volante, clavando las uñas en este. Si debía hacerle un favor a su amigo, era ahora. El alfa no podría soportarlo, no en el actual estado en el que se hallaba.

—Los Sangster se han reunido en la Catedral de San Pablo —sus palabras cesaron un instante, sus ojos verdes parecieron rehuir de la mirada de los alfas que se hallaba en la parte trasera del vehículo—. Lloran la perdida de uno de sus miembros...

—¿Will? —Dylan habló de nuevo al tiempo que sentía como su corazón luchaba por continuar funcionando, estaba seguro que de un segundo a otro, el órgano vital tendría una falla masiva.

—Dylan, tu omega murió, una alfa le asesinó.

[ ... ]

  
La lluvia le nublaba la vista. Sus castaños cabellos se adherían a su húmeda piel. Sus pies se movían y aun no entendía la razón. Debía llegar, debía verlo, debía contemplar una vez más a su adorado ángel.

Tyler se había negado, Hoechlin lo había secundado. Fue una pelea de alfas, fueron gruñidos, un auto casi estrellado y un alfa huyendo en el medio del torrencial. No le importaba, no cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

¿Acaso podría acercarse a su adorado omega? ¿Acaso quedaría algún rastro de su precioso aroma? ¿Podría volver a hundir la nariz en la cascada de dorados cabellos?

Apretó los labios al tiempo que elevaba la diestra y tiraba de su melena. Era irreal, era una pesadilla, aquello no estaba sucediendo. Se detuvo cuando sus fuerzas se acabaron. Quería sentirlo una vez más entre sus brazos, quería contemplar los bellos ojitos pardos una vez más, solo una. ¿Pedía demasiado a aquella entidad de los cielos que parecía regocijarse con su desdicha? El alfa volvió a aullar, dejando que su naturaleza llorara y se revolcara dentro de su pecho.

Cuando sus rodillas tocaron el frío asfalto, un auto se detuvo a su lado. Escuchó pasos, una voz extrañamente familiar: a su lado se hallaba el pequeño alfa de ojos azules. El rubio había pasado un brazo en su cintura, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, a entrar en el pequeño auto que este conducía.   
Dylan estaba aturdido, siquiera había puesto demasiada atención a las acciones del otro. Cuando su cabeza finalmente se apoyó contra el forro del asiento, el castaño finalmente se permitió observar al hombre a su lado.

—¿Dylan? —era extraño pronunciar su nombre, aquel que ambos compartían por alguna extraña coincidencia de la vida.

El rubio alfa le observó en silencio durante un instante antes de asentir con suavidad. Sus pequeños ojos azules estaban aun fijos en la figura del castaño, como si comprendiera a la perfección: y realmente lo hacía, él había perdido a su omega, cuando esta le había permitido a otro alfa que la marcase.

—Debo llevarte de regreso a Mantua, Dylan, estarás mejor si...

—No —el castaño le observó con atención, sus cejas estaban juntas, su mandíbula se hallaba tensa, parecía que el alfa estaba a punto de atacarlo: pero era todo lo contrario, era un telón que se encargaba de cubrir el verdadero caos que se desataba en su interior—. Llévame a Londres, a la casa de los Hennig.

El rubio no quiso cuestionar más, no cuando ya había encendido el auto y su atención ya se centraba en el camino frente a él.   
Silencio total. Entre los alfas no existió intercambio de palabras, Dylan no se atrevió a cuestionar más del espectáculo que el menor había sido capaz de presenciar. ¿Qué podría decirle él que no se imaginara ya?

Su bello omega, dormido a los pies del altar, con sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas, sosteniendo el rosario con la insignia de su familia. Su cuerpo sin vida, frío, ausente. Sus labios rosados teñidos con el suave colorete que seguramente, se habrían encargado de poner ahí.

Cerró los ojos ante la idea de la imagen, llevándose la diestra hasta el rostro con el único afán de borrar la tristeza que su solo semblante, derramaba por aquel instante. Pero tuvo que detenerse de manera abrupta justo al segundo en que el auto del rubio lo hizo.   
Los mieles de Dylan vagaron en la fachada de la sencilla casa donde la conocida beta vivía. Se deslizó con premura fuera del auto, ayudándose de la oscuridad que ya caía sobre su cabeza.

Un toque, dos. La puerta de madera se abrió con premura, develando la figura de la chica que tanto tiempo atrás, había conocido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Shelley le observó con ambas cejas arrugadas poco antes de dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor—, te buscan en todo Londres, no deberías estar aquí. Largo.

Debía suponer, que la ex pareja de su primo respondería de aquella manera. El alfa simplemente sonrió y negó con suavidad.

—No estoy aquí para causar más problemas de los que ya enfrentas. Pero he de pagarte lo suficiente para salir de tus deudas, a cambio de que me proporciones la mezcla más mortífera y definitiva que poseas dentro de tu mercancía.

La beta le observó con duda poco antes de hacerse a un lado y permitir que alfa accediera al pequeño recinto.   
Los enormes estantes de madera estaban por todo el lugar, cientos de frascos descansaban con matices llamativos en su interior. Más abajo, se encontraban un singular número de plantas, cuidadosamente colocadas para poder obtener el espacio y cuidados adecuados. Dylan dejó de prestar atención a esos detalles cuando la beta se halló de nuevo frente a él, extendiendo la diestra y ofreciendo un pequeño frasco de tonalidad oscura.

—Ni el alfa más fuerte podría resistir esta mezcla. Unas cuantas gotas en el arma con la que habrás de cegar la vida del otro, y será suficiente. Bastaran unos cuantos minutos antes de que los órganos fallen en su totalidad. La muerte es segura —la castaña hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada—. ¿A quién deseas asesinar, O'Brien?

Pero no existió una respuesta para esa pregunta, no cuando el alfa ya se hallaba colocando un fajo de billetes en la mano de la chica, para después, abandonar el lugar.   
Dylan guardó el pequeño frasco dentro de sus prendas, apresurándose a subir una vez más al auto del otro alfa, quien casi de manera instantánea, le observó inquisidor.

—Llévame a la Catedral de San Pablo.

El pequeño rubio negó con suavidad, arrugando las cejas mientras volvía a observar al castaño a su lado.

—Le han colocado en el mausoleo familiar apenas unas horas atrás. Si tu objetivo es volver a ver a tu omega, me temo que deberás profanar una tumba para ello.

Dylan apenas y reaccionó ante ello, no faltó más que un suave asentimiento con la cabeza para dar a entender, que estaba dispuesto a abrir la tumba familiar de los Sangster si de esa manera, era capaz de volver a perderse en la figura de su omega. Después, solo después, habría de sumirse en el sueño eterno, junto a él: sí, juntos una vez más, juntos por la eternidad.   
El delirio nubló sus sentidos, la fantasía de su muerte anunciada comenzó a devorarlo con extraña lentitud. Todo dejaba de tener sentido ante cada minuto transcurrido, todo dejaba de importar: su familia, la empresa, todo.

No le interesaba figurar como el alfa más patético de la historia, no le interesaba lo que dirían de él cuando exhalara su último aliento, al final, estaría donde quería estar, donde por derecho debía estar.

¿Qué hubiese hecho el príncipe si Blanca Nieves no despertaba? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Eric no salvaba a Ariel?

La comparación le pareció estúpida, sus ojos agotados vagaron en el auto, deteniéndose una vez más cuando el ruido del motor lo hizo: delante de ellos, se alzaba la entrada del cementerio de Highgate, con sus horribles vergas de color oscuro que solo parecían la puerta al más tétrico lugar del planeta.

El alfa se deslizó fuera del auto, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al rubio que se hallaba a su lado. Dylan pareció entender la muda despedida, terminando por extender la mano y otorgar un último apretón al alfa, que, había cuidado de él por años. No hubo más tras ello, el auto simplemente volvió a encenderse y se deslizó con suavidad por el camino de adoquines, perdiéndose con lentitud en la lejanía.

El castaño no prestó más atención a ello, no cuando sus pies comenzaron a cobrar vida de nueva cuenta, guiándolo al interior del desolado paraje. El crujir del metal le pareció indiferente, el olor a humedad que llegó a él casi de manera instantánea, no pareció tener el mismo efecto que solía tener antes. A ese punto solo se movía por mero reflejo, como si el combustible en su interior se hallara en estado de reserva, obligándole a mover los motores de su cuerpo con los horribles restos de la gasolina quemada.

Se detuvo cuando finalmente se halló frente a la construcción en la que descansaban los Sansgter. Cerró los ojos un instante antes de atreverse a observar el enorme memorial donde los restos de cientos de generaciones de aquella familia, descansaban. Analizó el precioso ángel tallado en mármol, ese que justo en el medio de la fachada, se hallaba sosteniendo un arpa con la diestra, mientras que la izquierda señalaba un punto en el horizonte.

El alfa recogió los últimos gramos de fuerza antes de permitirse abrir la enorme puerta de metal, siendo recibido por el aroma de las flores frescas que decoraban todo del lugar.

Las paredes del interior yacían plagadas de nombres, de las generaciones enteras que aquella familia había colocado en ese lugar. Bajó los escalones, deteniéndose cuando fue capaz de divisar el altar de concreto, donde se encontraba el féretro tallado en madera de pino.  
El cuerpo de su omega se hallaba en el interior de la madera sellada, descansando, esperando por volver a encontrarse con él. El corazón se le apretó en menos de un instante, los ojos del alfa volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al tiempo que el último atisbo de energía se esfumaba de su sistema. Cayó de rodillas al piso, llevándose las manos al rostro al tiempo que finalmente, el dolor volvía a estallar en su pecho. No más, ya no más.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiese soportar el suplicio de perder a su destinado? ¿Acaso alguien lo había hecho?

Probablemente la respuesta estaba ahí, vagando dentro de su cabeza: nadie, nadie lo hacía. Por eso él estaba ahí, dispuesto a perder la vida que se le había otorgado.

—Descuida, Tommy, pronto estaré contigo.

La promesa le supo amarga, vacía. El alfa se puso de pie reuniendo fuerzas de algún recóndito lugar de su sistema. El sonido de sus botas contra el mármol del piso se detuvo al segundo en que se halló junto al lugar de descanso eterno de su omega. Sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad por las inscripciones talladas sobre la madera: el símbolo familiar de los Sangster. ¿Por qué debían esforzarse en marcarlo aun después de la muerte?

La naturaleza del castaño lloraba por la vida desdichada que aquella familia había dado al omega.

—Apestas.

La voz que brotó desde arriba de las escaleras, logró que los mieles del alfa viajaran hasta esta: ahí, de pie y enfundada en un vestido de color negro, se hallaba la alfa de rubios cabellos, observándolo con una actitud que el castaño no quiso definir.

—Apestas a debilidad, O'Brien. ¿Sabes? —la mujer de los labios rojos comenzó a descender, permitiendo que los tacones de sus botas sonaran contra el frío mármol del piso—. Nunca imaginé que esto sería tan fácil. Claro, que el omega muriera no estaba en mis planes —continuó—, pero darme el imperio de tus padres en bandeja de plata... —la alfa cerró los ojos durante un momento, como si disfrutara la situación más de lo que se esforzaba en aparentar—. Adelante, ¿qué harás? ¿Te ayudo? —la de los rubios cabellos sonrió, terminando por sacar una pequeña beretta de entre sus prendas, apuntando al alfa que pese a todo, se hallaba completamente aturdido por la situación.

—¿Quién...? —ella olía a Thomas. El aroma de su omega aun se había prendido de la piel cubierta de tatuajes, dándole paso a la incertidumbre, a la duda, y lentamente, a un sentimiento más profundo y desgarrador.

—Oh —los labios rojos de la chica hicieron un pequeño círculo antes de que esta volviese a sonreír con suavidad—. Su padre lo entregó a mí, debo admitir que tenía mis dudas. Pero va, el omega era demasiado delicioso, ¿cómo podría haberme negado? —la rubia ladeó el rostro, sonriendo con burla, con desdén—. Fueron dos noches extraordinarias, pero lamentablemente, mi marca no borró la tuya. Debió entregarse a mí, estaría vivo, ¿sabes? Quizá hasta le hubiese permitido ir contigo, pero no, el imbécil omega debía aferrarse al estúpido alfa desterrado, ¿acaso no es un estúpido cliché?

Aquello bastó para que la mezcla de pena y dolor se transformara por completo en rabia sórdida y sin sentido. Dylan no meditó del todo sus acciones, no cuando su alfa había dominado sus acciones, empujándolo contra la chica de rubios cabellos. Bastó un segundo antes de que el castaño detuviera sus acciones, justo cuando el arma de la chica apuntó en su dirección.   
La alfa rió por lo bajo antes de que el castaño se atreviese a concretar sus acciones, esquivando el primer disparo que bramó de la boca del arma.

La mujer no demoró mucho más en abandonar la beretta, dejándola caer al piso. Al siguiente segundo, sus manos se hallaban ocupadas forcejeando con el castaño. Ambos gruñían, dientes y miradas afiladas amenazaban con determinar el escenario cuando uno de los dos alfas, perdiera la concentración.

[ ... ]

  
Oscuridad total. Cuando abrió los ojos se halló en un espacio miserablemente reducido. El olor a flores llegó a él casi de manera inmediata, movió los dedos y fue capaz de percibir el pequeño ramo de rosas que sostenía entre estos.   
Bastaron dos segundos para darse cuenta del lugar en qué se hallaban. Sus manos abandonaron la grácil posición en la que habían sido colocadas, poco antes de que fuesen a parar contra el satín aterciopelado que adornaba el interior del féretro.

La desesperación hizo acto de presencia en menos de un segundo: estaba solo, estaba en la oscuridad y tenía los minutos contados. El oxígeno no sería eterno, el volver a estar en los brazos de su alfa parecía un sueño lejano a ese punto. No, no, no podía acabar así.   
Thomas se apresuró a golpear el interior del ataúd, tratando de manera inútil de mover la estúpida tapa de madera que se alzaba encima de él.

—Mamá... Mamá... —con la angustia derramándose por cada uno de sus poros, los sollozos del omega no hacían más que alentar la desesperanza que ya se anidaba en el fondo de su pecho. Un minuto, dos—. Dyl... Dyl... Dylan... ¡Dylan! —el nombre de su alfa brotó desde el fondo de su garganta, desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales en el proceso.

A ese punto, era capaz de percibir el aroma metálico que la sangre de sus uñas destilaba. No, no.   
Cuando los pardos comenzaron a aguarse finalmente, fue capaz de escuchar el horrible ruido del chirrido, de la tapa del ataúd cediendo con lentitud, abriéndose. El omega casi gritó de gozo antes de que un par de delgadas manos le ayudasen a sentarse sobre la base de su prisión momentánea.

—Quién lo diría —la alfa observó al omega con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. El aroma a sangre manaba de la herida que portaba en uno de sus hombros, haciendo juego al horrible conjunto en color negro que vestía y que, a ese punto, yacía destruido.

Bastaron apenas unos minutos antes de que los pardos del omega fueran a parar hacia la figura que yacía en el piso: ahí a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba, se hallaba Dylan, sosteniendo su costado, observándole en agonía.

—Dyl... —las palabras cesaron de los labios de Thomas al segundo en que la mano de la alfa se posicionó sobre estos. Los pardos del omega le observaron en silencio, con la angustia de la imagen de su alfa aun rondando en su cabeza.

—Shh, estará bien. ¿No lo ves? Solo es una herida, para nosotros los alfas, no significa nada. Además, tiene mucho por lo que vivir ¿no lo crees? —la alfa deslizó la izquierda libre hasta el vientre del omega, permitiendo que sus dedos vagaran sobre la superficie aun enfundada en el hermoso traje blanco que portaba—. Mi cachorro, está aquí.

Thomas rió aun debajo de la palma que yacía sobre sus labios, logrando que la alfa le observara desconcertada. Un segundo después, y la mano se había retirado del rostro del omega, mientras que los ojos de la mujer, le observaban en búsqueda de una grata respuesta al desplante de hacía unos segundos.

—Tantos años de medicación ¿y tú consideras que llevo a tu estirpe en mi interior? —el rubio negó con suavidad, apartando la mano de la alfa, quien aún, a ese punto, le permitía hablar—, estás frente a una maravilla de la naturaleza: un omega estéril.

Apenas las palabras terminaron de brotar de los labios del británico, la alfa no había demorado en terminar por estrellar su diestra contra la quijada de este. El gemido de dolor que brotó de la boca del omega bastó para que la naturaleza de Dylan reaccionara: de un instante a otro se halló sujetando el cuerpo de la alfa, tirándolo hasta el otro extremo del recinto sin siquiera detenerse a medir su fuerza.

El omega observó la escena en silencio, saboreando el metal de su sangre contra el paladar. No había empatía para aquella mujer, ni aun cuando los puños de Dylan la habían dejado inconsciente contra la una de las placas de algún antepasado que siquiera le importaba. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, poco antes de finalmente, sentir como los brazos del alfa se cerraban a su alrededor.

Dylan estaba ahí, con él, apretándole contra su pecho, susurrando algo en su oído.

¿Dónde estaba Kaya? ¿Por qué la alfa estaba también ahí?

Thomas apenas fue capaz de reaccionar, terminando por elevar los brazos, por enredarlos detrás de la nuca del castaño.

—Thomas, Tommy, estás aquí, estás conmigo... —el alfa susurró contra su oído, poco antes de que los besos mermaran sus palabras y murieran contra toda la línea del cuello del omega. Su marca intacta aun seguía clamando a quien pertenecía, en vida y muerte.

—¿Dónde...? —el efecto de lo que sea que Kaya le hubiese dado, aun seguía presente. Se sentía débil, cansado, pero la sola voz de su alfa contra su piel, le permitía mantener los ojos abiertos, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que este instalaba en la curvatura de su espalda.

El omega se permitió cerrar los ojos durante un instante, sin atreverse a soltar al alfa. La sola idea de perderlo frente a la furia sinsentido de la rubia, aun le comía las entrañas. La duda abordaba sus pensamientos, ante la variedad de escenarios que se hubiesen presentado si el castaño no hubiese llegado a él., si le hubiese dejado abandonado en aquel lugar. Pero no tenía más caso pensarlo, no cuando finalmente sus pies se deslizaban hasta el mármol del piso, manteniéndose de pie gracias al agarre de Dylan.

Los pasos detrás del alfa lograron que Thomas volviese a la realidad, abriendo los pardos tan solo para contemplar la figura de su beta, quien, con sus hermosos ojos azules, barría la escena en silencio total.

—Se suponía que Tyler debía llevarte conmigo, Dylan —la beta arrugó sus pequeñas cejas mientras se aproximaba a la mujer inconsciente, terminando por colocarse en cuclillas para examinarla en silencio—. Katherine los está esperando afuera, yo me encargaré de esto.

[ ... ]

  
El sonido del motor del auto le adormecía. A ese punto, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas llevaba en el horrible asiento del Cadillac.   
Dylan parecía estar concentrado en la carretera, mirándole de vez en vez, como si esperara que de él brotaran las palabras que requería escuchar. Las vendas eran visibles aun por debajo de la sencilla playera blanca que el alfa portaba, logrando que el omega se odiara increíblemente por ser el causante de tan deplorable estado en el que se hallaba el otro.

—Tommy... —el nombre del omega brotó de los labios de Dylan al segundo en que este, finalmente, se atrevía a extender la diestra, buscando la pequeña mano del omega. Fue la diestra de Thomas apartándose, la que logró que el alfa finalmente detuviese el auto a un lado de la carretera.

Era como si la chispa de su ángel se hubiese apagado, como si el pequeño omega hubiese muerto en aquella gélida tumba, escupiendo a un ser tan hermoso como desconocido para él.

—Estuve a punto de perderte por mis decisiones sin sentido... —el murmuro que brotó de los labios del rubio lograron que la atención del alfa se centrara en el porte de este, en sus hombros caídos, en los bonitos ojos color chocolate que se hallaban a nada de romperse en el medio de un mar de agua salada—. Si ella te hubiese hecho algo yo... —no existieron más palabras, no cuando Dylan calló el pesar del omega con su boca.

El alfa fue capaz de percibir como las pequeñas manos del omega se anclaban a sus hombros, como sus dedos se hundían en sus prendas, dejando seguramente, un par de marcas en su piel. Su destinado temblaba contra su cuerpo, despertando el sentimiento de protección que su naturaleza clamaba.

—Cuando te pensé muerto —Dylan comenzó a hablar, interrumpiendo el efímero beso—, mi mundo se acabó, Tommy. Estaba dispuesto a bailar con la muerte y dejarme arrastrar por ella —una pausa, justo cuando los pardos del omega le escrutaban en silencio, como si tratara de comprender lo que decía por aquel instante—. Estaba dispuesto a mantener la promesa de nuestra unión en esta vida y en la otra —no había duda en su tono, no cuando el omega se mordía el labio inferior y arrugaba su nariz, regalándole esa faz que amaba con locura—. Pero estás aquí, conmigo, Tommy.

—Manchado —murmuró el omega al tiempo que se alejaba, terminando por llevarse la diestra al cuello, justo al lugar donde las múltiples heridas de la alfa aun se negaban a desaparecer: pero ahí, debajo de todas ellas, continuaba descansando la unión de ambos—. Y probablemente, no muy útil como omega —añadió arrugando las cejas, recordando las palabras que el beta de blanco le susurró antes de que el celo le nublara por completo los sentidos.

Dylan suspiró de manera audible, poco antes de permitirse llevas las manos hasta la cintura de su omega, obligándole a montarse sobre su pelvis, a quedar frente a frente con él.

—Te amo con tus virtudes y defectos, Thomas —Dylan se permitió aproximar su rostro al del omega, dejando que la punta de su nariz rozara con la del otro—, y no, no eres un omega perfecto y convencional para el mundo, pero para mí.... —una pausa, un escaso beso descansó sobre la mandíbula apretada del rubio—, representas el universo.

Los labios del omega cobraron vida poco a poco: elevó una comisura con lentitud, antes de que la otra le secundara. Una preciosa sonrisa se instaló en los labios rosados antes de que la boca de Dylan se encargara de darle otro uso.

—Te amo, Thomas Brodie-Sangster —el susurró del alfa brotó sobre las cenizas del beso recién otorgado, logrando que el omega ríera contra los labios del otro.

—Te amo, Dylan O'Brien —un beso, dos, tres, el omega perdió la cuenta de los suaves movimientos que sus labios efectuaban contra la boca del otro. Aquello era perfecto a su manera—. Vamos a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mí no se me dan bien los finales felices, me gustan más los finales abiertos o trágicos, siento que son más reales, pero... Esta historia me gustó por ser cursi, fluffy y en extremo linda, no podía permitir darles el final de la obra (aunque realmente me tentó mucho matarlos en la catedral), pero quise darle otro giro, después de todo, solo está basada en Romeo y Julieta, no seguiría al pie de la letra la obra.
> 
> Es todo. Espero les haya gustado mi primera incursión al genero omegaverse, aunque ya vendrán más, ya que le he agarrado bastante gusto al universo. 
> 
> Sin más, me despido, esperando leerlos en otro proyecto (que por cierto, publicaré en sinopsis hoy).
> 
> Les amo, a todos.
> 
> En especial, a anniepellegrino7, todo siempre es por y para ti, mi reina hermosa.


End file.
